No Rules
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: Temari and her brothers are attending a new boarding school that has no rules. Here they will find the meaning of love, life, and family. They have help from their new friends and have to deal with drama they never thought they would ever go through. AU
1. Beginning of a New Life

**No Rules**

**Hey everyone! I am starting a new story, and I know. Everyone knows of this plot and blah. But no one has ever done the things I plan on doing. I have already planned through chapter 10 so hopefully I will be able to update and write faster. I will write the outlines of 10 chapters, write the chapters, then outline 10 more. **

**I hope everyone knows of my plan about Poverty and Riches...I put a poll up. Look there if you read it or not!**

**WARNING: Their pasts and ages have changed for the plot of the story. Shikamaru and the Konoha gang are seniors along with Temari. Gaara, Matsuri, Sari are freshies. Kankuro is a junior. Also maybe OOC. **

**Here is the beginning!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Life**

Clothes...bathroom necessities...phone...ipod...chargers...laptop...movies...painting supplies...oh yeah gotta make sure Gaara and Kankuro are ready to leave. Need to check their bags...especially Gaara. He might pack some deadly items.

I couldn't believe my father was actually letting us _leave _this hell hole. I'm pretty sure I was going to love it even if it was the shittiest school ever. Which from the pamphlet didn't look crappy. Tsundae's Academey for the Academics and the Arts. Such a long, fancy name. In fact, it looked like a bunch of rich snooty kids went there. The buildings looked nice and there was lush grass and beautiful, large oak trees. You could see a fairly nice fountain, three layers too it. The top was shaped as a rose, and it was pouring out clear water. Students were scattered in the picture. Most doing school work, handing out fliers, etc. You know school stuff. Then it had all of these academic classes, extra-curriculum activites, even an art class for the students (my favorite thing to do of all time). Plus the shopping center wasn't that far off, you could practically walk to it.

Even though this new school had all these pretty amazing things, those weren't even the best part. Best part is that parents can't come visit you or take you back home until parent day which isn't until around January. A whole five months without my dad. Then a day with him, then ANOTHER five months without him!

I think I was in Heaven.

"Gaara. Do you have everything together?" I questioned him. He looked at me and squinted his eyes under the torrid sun. See, my dad hates my little brother the most out of us all. So he even goes as far as to keep him outside in a poorly made dog house. Even has a collar chained to the wall. I know, weird right? But the weirdest and most hurtful part is that he doesn't use his name anymore, apparently his name is "Fido the Dog"...now people can see why I'm glad we are getting the fuck outta here.

"Yeah Temari. I have everything." He glanced at me and sighed. Knowing full well I wanted to see his bag. "Here you go. I'm keeping at least 3 knives and 2 guns. Plus the bullets needed."

I rummaged through his bag pulling out weapo- I looked up at him with saucer wide eyes. "A bomb? Gaara what the hell are you doing with a bomb? Where did you get it in the first place!"

"Black market, and you never know when you are going to need one. You know...maybe when we leave...I can blow this house to bits." He stated nonchalantly. I just shook my head. I wondered about him sometimes...

"Father said to pack the car up, we're leaving." Kankuro spoke when he came out the door with his two large suitcases and a small backpack. I had one extra-large suitcase and a messenger back slung over my shoulder. Gaara had a small backpack and an extra-small suitcase. Yeah there is no favortism in this family, can't you tell? I just wanted to roll my eyes at the image fo my father. He was such an asshole.

I loaded the car and sat in the back with Gaara. Getting ready to endure the all day drive. How freaking wonderful.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga report to my office. NOWWWWWW!" I cringed at the sound of Tsundae's voice. New students were coming to the schoool today so were acting like the perfect school we are meant to be. Even the druggies are pulling it off. I glanced at a group of them, they were in nice outfits and get this. Not doing drugs for the first time in about a year.

Yeah it is pretty bad around here.

Tsundae made this school have no rules, except for two crucial ones. First, don't tell your parents/family about what REALLY goes on here. Second, parents/family can never, EVER, pick us up or come for an unexpected visit. So anything else goes. Sure we listen to the teachers...well sometimes...truthfully I don't know how the hell this school hasn't been found out yet. It's been existing like this for 32 years. Not once did the police ever catch a whiff of what goes on behind the gates locking the secrets away.

"Kiba-kun! I'm so excited! New students! So you think they'll like me?" Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously. I beamed my brightest and biggest smile at her. she was so insecure all the time.

"Of course they will! Your an amazing person, who wouldn't like you? Besides we should be worried if they actually can defend themselves against the bullies, rapists (yeah they are here too), and murderers (not all the time, but we do get an occasional crazy)."

She nodded her head along with my statement. "Yeah I guess so...I want a new bestfriend...maybe there will be a girl! Then we can finally make Shikamaru happy. He doesn't deserve Ino." She had a spark come to life in her eyes just thinking of the meddling.

I sighed quietly to myself. That's Hinata for you. Always meddling, always matchmaking, and **always **butting in other's lives. Despite that, she is great. Intelligent, stunning, hilarious, the sweetest person I have ever met...and someone I'll never be able to have. Damn Naru-

"GET THE HELL IN MY OFFICE!" We both scampered into the office finding three students. One girl and two boys. "This is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Sabaku No. You will give them a tour of the campus and show them to their rooms. Also show them where their classes are located. It's a pretty big school. Well introduce yourselves."

The blonde one analyzed us pretty well before she even spoke. She had bright blonde hair and teal eyes that struck through you, like they were picking out pieces of your life and analyzing through each one meticously. She was wearing a white shirt that was short-sleeved. It cut across her chest (above her uhh area) and from there hugged her stomache up pretty nicely. Above her right elbow was a band, it was black with white ruffles on each end. She was wearing a skirt that went to about mid-thigh and it was pitch black. Around her waist was a red chain with a bright gold cross hanging from it on her left side. She was wearing knee-high socks that were also black with some type of black boots that reached to her shin and it also had at least four buckles going up the entire boot. Overall, extremely hot. In an obvious way.

"The name is Sabaku No Temari. Try not to be annoying." She spoke with confidence, hand on her hip, chin held high, daring us to try to be defiant towards her demands.

The next one was the tallest boy. Brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing daring or special about them. Although he had a smudge of paint on his face..like face paint. You know the stuff clowns use for their performances. Anyways, he was wearing a brown jacket that had short sleeves also but he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Showing his chest for the ladies I'm guesing. A silver chain necklace dangled down from his neck, on the end of it hung a dogtag. I couldn't read it from here, my speciality isn't eyesight. He was wearing a gray baseball cap with a red hankercheif tied around it and in a knot in the back of the hat. He had a band around his right wrist (a sibling thing?) but it was brown with a strip of grey and a few beads that were grey attached to it. He was wearing grey pants with grey and brown shoes.

"Sabaku No Kankuro. And I hate kids." ...okay...what a weirdo. Probably a cocky jerk.

The third was...demonic almost. It was the aura he radiated off of him. He was pretty much wearing all black. A shirt that went to his elbows, and an over vest-type thing made of leather. It isn't one of those nerd things, its like something you'd see on those cool action guys in the spy movies. His jeanes were the darkest blue with a white belt hanging from his left side, draping over his left leg and tying through a loop in the back of jeans, then continuing to drape over his right leg and hook on a loop in the front. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands that led up to bands going all the way up to his elbows until they reached the end of his hair was as red as the blood flowing through everyone's veins in the room. His eyes were such a light sky blue that it was such a contrast to his appearance. Around his eyes was what looked like black eyeliner, but from what I knew was a disease. it was called insomia and it causes you not to sleep. On his forehead, "love" was etched into it. Most likely was a tattoo.

"Gaara."

"Alrighty...now...get the hell out of my office." Tsundae demanded with a glare.

Pretty soon the door was slammed into our faces. Lovely principle. "Hi. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hinata bowed slightly. Kankuro scoffed and muttered something like I'm out of here. Then he was gone.

"Okay. Umm you don't have to bow or anything. I'm not a freaking royal or anything. Geez..." Temari scolded.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to m-make you mad or anything..." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't listen to my sister..she is difficult to deal with." The creepy one stated to us. Whoa...he seemed a hell lot more calm and nice than Temari.

"Anyways! So this is the courtyard. Basically you can get to the dorms, school, parking lot, forest behind the school...practically anything."

They both nodded along.

"Anyways so this way is to the dorms. Can I have you papers? I want to make sure you get to your dorms safely. And I'll have to warn you about the people here. There aren't any rules so people do whatever they want. So you better be able to fight. Like Hinata here, can't fight. So I protect her."

"We can take care of ourselves." Temari rolled her eyes as she said this. Think someone doesn't like the new school or maybe she doesn't like new people. Oh well.

This should be great, I love meeting new people.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Yeah...so then she said I was too...chubby...for her." Chouji talked sadly, as the depressing story continued on.

I looked away from him. Chouji can get so troublesome sometimes. I sware, he is always thinking of falling in love. Love is troublesome. And doesn't usually happen often.

"Chouji look...she isn't worth it. If she is just basing it on looks then she doesn't matter. Just because she's hot doesn't mean you need to sacrifice your whole..."

And that is when trouble began. That is the moment my life turned upside down. I just knew it by the way her teal eyes lit up when she saw the trees. Then she looked at me. I instantly froze up. How the hell can she make me want her when I don't even know her. I mean my own girlfriend didn't make me want her this much. Not in some sexual way either. I just wanted to talk to her, get to know her, I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm not. She looked away as fast as she looked at me.

The worst part was that I didn't look away so...great. I'm a stalker. Wonderful.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru! What are you looking at? Ohhhh I see. You think she is pretty huh? I've never seen you stare at anyone like this. Even Ino, your own girlfriend! You should try and talk to her you know."

"Too troublesome. Besides I have a grilfriend."

You know I think this is the first time, I wish I didn't have a girlfriend. In my entire life.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Mom! I'm home! Where are you?" I walked into the living room looking for my mom. She said she wanted me home to talk about something important.

"I'm in here. Your father and I have some good news. Well we know how much you miss living in Japan." I nodded along, wondering where this was going. "So your father talked to his boss and we are moving back to Japan! Just for you!" My mother screamed at me in joy.

What? NO FREAKING WAY! I was going to see Shikamaru again! Oh how much I missed him...

"When are we heading back!" I yelled at my mom, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Miyako! Calm down. We are leaving in about two-three months. We can't afford it until then."

In two-three months, I was going to see the love of my life again. I was so excited and I bet he missed me so much. Afterall, we are soulmates.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here it is! And Miyako is my own character. You'll find out about her more later on. Tell me what you think of this! Thanks for reading and please review. They make me happy haha. **


	2. Meet the Roommates

**Hey guys! Here is chappie 2~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Their pasts and ages have changed for the plot of the story. Shikamaru and the Konoha gang are seniors along with Temari. Gaara, Matsuri, and Sari are freshies. Kankuro is a junior. Also maybe OOC. **

**Chapter 2: Meet the Roommates**

I stood at the door to my new dorm, hoping that maybe I'd have nice rooom mates. Of course as I think this, I hear tons of yelling, something like "Tenten get the hell out of here". I sighed as I opened the door, I closed my eyes and swung it open. Every face turned towards me.

The first looked at me with apprehension. She didn't like me already. Lovely. She had bleach blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. Total opposite of me, I was more of the bland plain type of blonde while she was a stunning beauty. I wouldn't let my jealousy seethe out, didn't want her to have the appreciation of feeling superior. Her shirt was a grass green that tightened around her chest and at the bottom tied with a blue ribbon. The sleeves were cut into slits bordered by a little ruffle that was also the dark blue of the ribbon. It came to just a little bit below her belly button. Her skirt was, weridly, a pink. I don't know how the hell she thought they went together, but she did. The skirt came to about mid-thigh and she was yelling at the other female in the room.

The second one looked at me with confusion, probably wondering why the hell I was there in thier (now mine) dorm. This one was a lot least slutty. Her brown hair was pulled into two buns on the top of her hair. She also had eyes that were like milk chocolate. Her aura around her just spit out bubbliness and happiness. She was wearing a tanktop that actually covered herself. It was also green, but it was more of the color green Tinker Bell has on her dress. The front section had a cross section of brown leather that folded into a bow at the very top. Under the cross section, you could see a bright white tanktop so it didn't show off her umm..assets. On one of the straps of the tanktop, was a leather bow. I guess she must like leather bows. She wore a jean skirt that reached also about mid-thigh. At least she wasn't a bitch like the other one.

Then I turned my attention to the next person, that I thought was a girl. Really was a boy...the same exact boy I saw just earlier. The one that had been looking at me. And damn, was he hot when you were a hell lot closer. He was wearing a simple outfit. A white button up t-shirt, probably from Ralph Lauren or something on the lines of that. You could also make the line of his abs underneath the white shirt. Oh and it revealed his nice toned arms, man. I was a sucker for nice arms. On the left side of his shirt though, the number 6 was written in silver. He was wearing a tie that was striped, dark blue then light blue. His pants were also simple, black with a belt that was the color of silver. He wore two bands on both of his wrists, and the one on the right had a watch. His eyes were kind of beady, but they were a brown color (not to mention he has EXTREMELY thin eyebrows). He had his ears pierced, with a stud in each ear. His black (or was it brown?) hair was pulled up into a ponytail, that oddly was shaped as a pineapple. He was the hottest guy I've ever met, and that's saying something.

"May I help you?" The blonde stated irritated. That's when I realized the guy and her were in her bed (I'm guessing) and were wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Uhh...I'm Temari. Your new room mate." I looked at the two of them and snorted. "Why don't you guys go get a closet or something? I don't want to see that disgusting crap on my first day." I sneered.

"HI! I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you Temari. Oh and that is Ino and Shikamaru." Then she whispered "If you haven't noticed they are together for like...two years now and they do stuff...A LOT of stuff if ya know what I mean."

I looked up and that guy...Shikamaru I think...was gaping at me. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey buddy. Stop gawking, unless you want something shoved up..."

"EWWWW!"

I looked at Ino, who had suddenly screamed like a banshee. "What?" I asked. Try to be polite...try to be polite...

"That is sooo disgusting! Plus my Shika would never do that. Right Shika?" He vaguely nodded at her, as he kept staring at me. For once, a guy wasn't looking at my body. This guy was looking at my face, more specifically my eyes. What was so special about these murky teal eyes? I thought they were pretty damn ugly. I hated my appearance so much, I was never going to be a barbie type of girl like that stick Ino. Oh well, not my problem. I'm perfect the way I am anyways.

"Ok whatever. So Tenten which one is my bed?" I turned to Tenten since she wasn't 1) Insulting me or 2) Gawking at me.

"The one by the bathroom. I have the middle bed and Ino has the one by the window, but I bet you already knew that since her and Shikamaru are on it."

Ehh I could deal with a bathroom bed, I was close to the shower so I would probably get first dibbs on it in the morning right before school or something. Plus the door is right there so if I ever need a quick escape, I have one. You always should plan a way out of your house/room. It's just common sense...or at least it was to me. I actually told a friend of mine that and she was so weirded out that I did that. She called me weird practically. I was pissed that day. But whatever, it's all water under the bridge now. I just wish I had...

I shook my head, not wanting to go into that direction. I always got so depressed when I thought about _him_. I slammed my two bags on my bed and began to unpack. Pretty soon Tenten left, all she did was talk about some guy named Neji and the two lovebirds over there wouldn't stop making out. It started to piss me off, do they not have any decency?

Oh whatever, let them suck their faces off of each other. Although..I'll admit I am a little jealous. I mean, whew, he is so sexy.

**OoOoOoOoO**

So that girl Temari, ya she has got to go. MY Shikamaru was having a little problem keeping his eyes one ME, his GIRLFRIEND. What did that bitch have anyways? I mean she has straw-like hair, hideous taste in clothes (I mean really black?), her body was inproportional to her head, and her eyes were this grotesque blue color. I mean she wasn't even THAT skinny. In fact, she had a little meat on her. Fatty. Probably stuffs her face with food 24/7. Even as I make-out with Shikamaru he opens his eyes and glances over at her figure.

I mean come on! I'm practically on top of him, shoving my freaking tongue down his throat, and all he can do is pay attention to is her! There is something wrong. She must be some sort of witch and put a spell on my poor little Shika.

If she wants to play games that way, oh I'll play. And I'll be victourious.

By the end of this month, that girl, will be out of my hair, and back in...where ever the hell she came from.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alright this place isn't THAT bad. I mean there are drugs, alcohol, guns. What more could I want? Oh yeah, and I'm away from my so-called "father". Although I'm regretting wanting to go inside my dorm. I keep hearing breaking, yelling, crashing, cursing...and more, if possible. This was going to be great...

I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Temari, but I'm nervous and scared. I know, Gaara Sabaku No, is scared of a new school. Well...back in Suna, no one liked me. Temari had 3-4 friends, and Kankuro had an endless supply of them it seemed. But I, had no one. So at this school, no one knows who the hell I am, how much of a monster I am, or how alone I was. Temari said we could become new people, that this is the greatest thing to ever happen to us, that it is going to change our lives. And hopefully for the better, were her words.

But what if that doesn't happen? What if we end up going back home...and can never leave again? I asked her this same question, and all she had to say was _**Gaara, at least we can taste freedom.**_ That's it. She's so weird. I don't understand her, even though I've only hung out with her and Kankuro my whole life practically.

Well there was a little girl, my age, when I was about 6 that used to play with me. I never learned her name though...such bad luck. Anyways, she moved away, and when that happened, the loneliness reached me.

All because of that one man...

"Uhhh...dude...why the hell are you standing outside our dorm, clenching your fists, and getting angry?" I looked at some..was it a girl? He/she had really long hair, and at the end was tied with a hair band. He/she was wearing a plain white polo, two buttons were not clipped together at the top, and it had one tiny pocket on the front, on his/her left side (I never understood those, I mean, is it just for decoration or can you put actual stuff in there? It's too tiny to be able to do that...). Around his/her neck was a black tie. He/she was also wearing black, dress pants it seemed to look like. On his/her wrist was a gold watch, and if it was real, I was taking it. Course he/she wouldn't know that I'm planning on it. His/her eyes though...were so...unnatural. They were a milky white with no freaking pupil! It was like he was a dead zombie or something coming back form the grave. It also didn't help that he was insanely pale. Maybe some type of freak vampire.

"I'm new. So get out of the way asshole, and let me in my damn room." I pushed passed him/her and saw a whole room, full of well...regular things guys (or girl...) would have in their room. There were three beds, one by the window, one by the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, and a bed between those. The sissy boy (whatever he/she was), went over to the window bed and sat down. I guess completely ignoring me.

That side of the room (I'm guessing is his/her's) wasn't decorated. Everything was a plain solid color. The walls, white. The floor, hardwood floors (whole room is like that). A simple black desk with a laptop. A simple black dresser. Simple black shelves. Simple black frame for the bed, with oh guess what? Black sheets and blankets. oh and black covers for the white pillows. This person is just so creative! This, uncreative heshe, had books lining the shelves that actually had other colors like blue or red. I mean from head-to-toe, these shelves were buried in books. There were so much that he had to put books on top of the books standing up right on the shelf. I already could tell he (she) was going to be a terrible nerd.

I looked over to the opposite bed by the bathroom, now this one...was a hell lot better. I actually liked it. The walls were black (you could only paint your side of the room apparently) with neon colors splattered all over it. Posters were everywhere. Of bands like Three Days Grace and Linkin Park, Jason from Friday the 13th, very beautiful girls in swimsuits that practically didn't cover them up, and one part had shelves built onto the wall (only 4 levels) that had some pretty awesome samurai swords, a clan symbol, and a picture of a happy family. His bed frame was black and the sheets and blankets were blue, to match the blue on the wall. He had a nightstand and a desk under the shelves. His dresser was taller than the he/she's dresser. He had damn awesome taste in making himself seem cool.

The guy basically reflected his side. He had navy blue hair, the back was going up...well like a chicken's ass, and he had two strands surrounding his face. His eyes seemed familiar. They were an abyss of blackness, filled with conflicting emotions of hate and revenge. Although covering all that up, was a slim layer of happiness. This guy's emotions were so...unique. It was like he was hurting but yet happy. He was also a death pale, what was up with all these guys being pale? Course I can't talk...I'm not even a normal pale, I'm way too pallid. This guy was wearing a maroon polo with six buttons not clipped together and no baby pocket like the nerd over there. His pants were jeans, but they were so dark you couldn't even tell. Over the shirt was a black trench coat, like he was getting ready to leave. Overall, he looked stoic and not ready to talk to anyone in his path.

The stoic guy looked over at me, his black abyss staring inside my soul, it seemed. "Hey! I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You must be our new room mate. The middle bed is yours. Decorate it however you want. As you can see, I did a pretty beast job." He jabbed his finger over at Neji. "His makes me want to sleep. Oh and by the way his name is Hyuuga Neji. He's a tight ass so he might come off as someone who has a stick up his ass all the time. Neji, be polite! Say hi."

"Hi."

Uchiha? That sounded familiar, it will come to me though. Hopefully, or else I'd be racking my brain until I did finally remember where I heard it from. He isn't anything I thought of him. He's actually...pretty hyper. And isn't afraid to be a dick. I think I like him.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he threw open a fridge and took out a bud light.

"Sabaku No Gaara."

He nodded his head at me and looked at his watch and smiled so damn huge I thought he put a hanger in his mouth. "It's time Neji!" Sasuke yelped.

Neji sighed and muttered something that sounded like ok. I watched as he reached under his bed and pulled out a...a...BOMB! WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO WITH THAT FUCKING BOMB! Of course that's me screaming on the inside, on the outside I just silently watched him as he removed a poster, revealing a whole, I'm guessing to the next room over.

He slipped it through gently and pushed his dresser in front of it. BOOM! It sounded from the room. I heard a girl squeling and looked over just in time to see a boy wearing brown khaki pants that ended below his knees, strapped to suspenders that went over his shirt that had a pocket protector on his baby pocket. His big, black, round glasses took up half his pimple-covered face. On the shirt was a red bow tie to match the red suspenders. His hair was gelled to the side and one piece was sticking up in the back.

"Sasukeeeeee...stop teasing meeeeeee!" He squeled helplessly to my new evil room mate.

His voice was annoying me and ripping apart my ear drum. So I walked over to him, grabbed his elastic band on his briefs and yanked up. I put it over his head and pushed him out the door. I did not need to be dealing with this right now.

"That was so amazing dude! I don't care what you think, your pretty fucking sweet! Your alright with me."

I guess I just made my first friend here. "Gaara, do you know if you have my purse?" I spun around to see Temari standing in the doorway, observing my new living place. She was making sure I was ok. We both knew she had her purse when she went to her dorm.

"No. Maybe it was in your bag...where I saw you put it." I mentioned.

"Woo hoo! Gaara who is this? She is very sexy...would you like to come to my dorm later? Y'know when Gaara and Neji are gone, so it's just the two of us, on my bed, doing a beautiful dance." Sasuke smirked confidently at Temari, thinking he was actually going to get laid.

"No." The Sasuke had a black eye. Gotta love my sister sometimes, she's strong for a woman.

I think I'm going to like it here...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I had exam week then summer began. But I went to Disney the first weekend and I've been going to my sister's and dad's houses so I haven't been able to just sit there and write. Oh and I've been going to the beach...sooo ya XD**

**I also got a bad feeling, about Gaara's part. I never really wrote a lot of Gaara P.O.V. in my other stories, so I didn't know how to do it. Please don't judge me on him! It was my first REAL time writing him. Which is weird, because I love writing Temari and you would think at some point I would need to write Gaara and I'd have practice by now...**

**Next chappie will be coming soon, I'm going to try TRY to update at least every two weeks. Keyword try. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, they make me happy :D Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**No Rules**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Pasts and attitudes changed for plot of the story. Maybe OOC**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Gang**

"Hmm..do you have any idea where we are going Temari?" Gaara asked me. I shook my head no.

We decided to explore a little since we didn't know the grounds and we wanted to discuss our roommates and such. Of course I met Sasuke pretty well...jerk. He told me that him and Sasuke got along extremely well since they both loved to play pranks on that nerd next door. His name was Otaku, and believe me he gets weirder. I was in Gaara's room one day when I officially met him.

_"Hey Gaara, may I borrow...Who the hell is this?" I asked._

_The guy looked over at me, amazement reached every spot on his face. Did I look good or something today? He swallowed. "Uhh...Gaara, Sasuke...who is...-swallow-...this?" He managed to spit out._

_"This is my older sister. She's in the same grade as you and Sasuke. Temari, Otaku. Otaku, Temari. This is the guy we play pranks on and basically torture when we get bored from just sitting there." Gaara explained._

_Otaku just gawked at me. "A female..." He went right up in my face at this point. "I have never been near a female before...may I examine you and see how the female body is different from the male's?" He looked pretty excited to get a chance like this. Was he being serious or..?_

_"Uhh...no." Then I punched him in the nose, causing it to spurt out blood and either fracture or break. I wasn't sure._

I shuttered. That guy was so creepy. I'm glad I didn't live near him or worse. With him.

"Temari? Are you going to answer me?" Gaara looked over at me, he was worried about me. I couldn't have him worry, afterall I am the older sibling.

I smiled at him and held his hand (he loved that ever since we were kids). "Course. I was thinking about the meeting between me and your roommamtes. I was spacing out. Anyways...well I really don't know where we are and frankly, I wish we had asked someone to show us where we could buy a drink or some icecream maybe..."

I licked my lips just thinking of icecream. Icecream was the most brilliant thing made up on this planet. It's creamy, cold, sweet...anything a person could want. My favorite flavor is vanilla because it's the original. No one understood though, they say it's too bland.I say it's Heaven and Paradise, all in one.

"Really? Wipe the drool off your chin." Gaara smirked at me, he loved to tease me.

He wasn't like this around other people, it was only around Kankuro and I, he acted happy. So I was surprised he was like this with the people we met here. Gaara absolutely worshipped this place and all of his new friends. In fact, since we got here, I haven't seen anymore cuts on his arm. He's been going through an emo stage and I was worried about him, but now, it's like he's a whole new person. The little boy he used to be before my dad had a crazy drunk night . And it's only been a day or two.

I looked over and saw Kiba and Hinata, the first people we met here. I waved at them, and they waved back, motioning for us to come over to the huge group they were sitting in. "Come on Gaara. Let's go say hi and meet all those people." I started to make my way towards them. Gaara just grumbled and looked away, he really didn't like meeting new people. He was sketchy of their actions and reasons, he didn't want to get close to somebody just to get hurt again. He paid attention to every word they said, how they acted, he was an observer. He was taking no chances this time, not with his emotions at least. I was worried he would never open up but then he kept talking about Sasuke and some guy named Naruto. He actually told me he somewhat trusted them. Which is abnormal, since Gaara doesn't trust anyone except me. He's even sketchy with Kankuro.

I really think going to this school, was the best thing that would ever happen to us. It was going to change or lives, and hopefully for the better. Course Gaara didn't believe in that crap. He didn't believe that "it was fate that brought us here". It was just a lucky chance a brochure from this place arrived to our house. To me though, course I would never say this to anyone, it's like the gods knew we were in heaps of trouble and were merciful to us. They gave us an escape.

Hinata grabbed by arm while Kiba grabbed Gaara's, and they dragged us faster to the group. Even though we were already going at a pretty reasonable pace.

"Guys, this is Temari and Gaara." Kiba announced, everyone turned their heads towards us. Sasuke and some blonde haired guy charged at Gaara and pounced him. They began to wrestle...what the hell was with the idiots.

"Hi. I'm Akimichi Chouji. I've heard a lot about you." It was a..umm...big guy. And when I say big guy, I mean it. He must have weighed...at least 200. Maybe at most 300 punds! It was absolutely crazy. He had light brown hair that was getting a little too long, it just about touched his shoulders. I didn't think guys liked long hair, most men in Suna had either buzzed or pretty short hair. At the longest, chin-length. His eyes were small and beady, spilling out kindness. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black collar and written in black was Got a problem with my size? and I'm guessing on the back it said something else. He had a green jacket that went to his elbows and a brown stripe running down the length of the sleeves. His pants were also brown. And his shoes...were...I think black. That's what they look like anyway.

I raised an eye brow. "From who?"

"Uhhh...Ino...yeah! Ino. Hahaha of course Ino, who else would it be?" He grinned sheepishly. Then glanced off in a different direction.

"Uh huh. Oh yea Ino, Tenten." They both looked at me (Ino more of glared but whatever). "Can you guys try and keep the bathroom a little more clean? I walked in their this morning and shit was everywhere. Make-up, starightner, and all that crap."

"Yeah sure! I keep all my stuff in my dresser once I'm done using it, so it was all Ino's stuff. Well except for my shampoo, conditioner, pro-activ, razor, and the occasionaly underwear.." She was stopped by a guy whose eyes were the same milky white like Hinata's eyes were. Except he was a boy of course. He was wearing a blue tanktop with a white polo over it. The polo was open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were brown with a brown belt. His shoes were white with brown laces. Guess to tie the whole thing together.

"Tenten stop, people don't need to know that. It's impolite." Then he looked at me. "I'm Hyuga Neji by the way. Hinata's cousin." He spoke authoratively and with control. Never giving up any emotion. So this was the infamous Neji I heard about from Tenten. He was alright looking, she could have him for all I care.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Really...get off that poor guy! He doesn't deserved to be crushed just because you two decided it would be funny! Bakas!" A girl with the brightest pink hair, the color of cherry blossoms, yelled out towards the pile of idiots (not including Gaara of course). Her eyes were so beautiful though, they were a sea-green, and stuck out just as much as her hair did. Basically out of all these people, she seemed to not blend in at all. Her shirt was a marron colorwith a light pink strand going around her neck and tying at about her belly button. The sleeves were light pink also and just a little below her shoulder. They both had a maroon stripe going through it. Her skirt was the same light pink as the sleeves with a maroon stripe running across the hem of the skirt. Her shoes were a maroon with light pink knee-high socks. She had a yellow ribbon in her hair tying it all together. She was very beautiful. Not that I'm a lesbian or anything, I just know when to spot a pretty girl.

"Mmmm...Sakura-chan! I don't wannna! I was having fun!" The blonde had such bright hair it looked like the sun. His eyes were also this bright blue, that I actually wanted his eyes. Not that I'd gouge them out or anything, they were just pretty. He was wearing a simple orange jacket with white strings hanging from the top, and light blue jeans. His shoes were white with orange laces. He was simple, yet popped out the most because of his loud personality.

"Grr..." She looked at me, hatred evaporating from her face so fast. "I'm Haruno Sakura and that's.."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! One day, I'll become the principal of this school and work my way up to emperor so everyone will acknowlegde my strength and intelligence. I won't just be the loser anymore!" He screamed at me. Well in my ear to be exact.

"Please don't scream in Temari's ear Naruto." Gaara asked calmly, and didn't threaten! So THIS is Naruto.

"Ehh..ok!"

I looked around their little "circle" and saw Ino talking to that Shikamaru guy. She was in his lap and pretty much laying on him. Shikamaru was barely interested though, because he FUCKING KEPT STARING AT ME! Do you know how creepy this guy was getting? It's like when we are in the same room, he _has _to stare. Course...nevermind the fact that I felt my stomach do flips when he does stare. I haven't gotten that feeling since...

Him.

I kept looking on. Not wanting to be bothered with this feeling anymore. I didn't like the idea of _butterflies_ in my stomach.

"Hey everyone." Everyone turned their heads towards Hinata. "I..uhh...I meant...the girls...but umm...do you guys want to have...a girls night? You know, we can get to know Temari, she can get to know us. All that sort of stuff. I mean if you guys don't want to we don't have to! I completely understand...it was just a suggestion.." Hinata blubbered out.

"Calm down girlie. Yeah, I think everyone would like that. Right girls?" Sakura asked. We all nodded.

How did I get wrapped up in a girl night? I do not have the slightest bit of an idea of what to do at a girls night. My whole family are men, since my mom is gone and all, and my only friends growing up were guys. I didn't even know how to _**begin**_ to act like a girl.

I was completely and utterly screwed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Where was this dorm? I sware, this is just plain weird! They are supposed to be on the same floor as mine! Thanks for the _correct _directions Ino. See I was at Gaara's so I called her (since she was the only number I had so far in my phone) to see where there dorm was. She said they were on the third floor of our building, but their dorm room is number 106. Which is on the seventh floor, which is the same floor is mine!

So my plan of action was to check the third floor, just in some weird case, Ino was telling the truth. And if she wasn't, well no biggie. I'd go to the seventh floor.

So here I am, checking the god damn numbers by the god damn doors. This was sooo annoying...

"Hey babe. Are you hurt?" I glanced next to me to see some guy, with a smirk saying I'm getting laid.

"No." My deadpanned answer was.

"Oh, just thought the fall from Heaven would've hurt." Then he pushed off the wall towards me.

"You know that's the cheesiest line I've ever heard." I started to back up. If I could somehow get to the stairs, I'd be ok.

"Hmm...do you like math?" He asked. What the hell? I thought he wanted something totally different.

"Uhh...what?"

"Cause I was thinking, add you and me, subtract our clothes, divide our legs, and mul-ti-ply." He stretched out the last word into three syllables.

I flinched. That was totally disgusting. My mouth turned down in disgust. "That's revolting. Like I would ever do that for you." I snapped, I shouldn't have though.

My back hit the wall.

"Does that matter if you want to? The thing is.." He pinned me to the wall. "I can do whatever I want with you. As long as your unable to move." He spoke out to me, control seethed from his tone. No..this wasn't happening...not again.

I tried to kick him in the chin, tried to push him away, tried _anything_. But it wouldn't work. I couldn't even reach the dagger I hid in my outfit! I was pathetic, I hadn't gotten stronger. This is exactly what was happening last time, but this time I went to defense classes. I studied martial arts. Hell I even went so far to walk at night in the bad part of town, to beat the shit out of guys if they even tried this.

I was strong, I could defeat any man. Not this one apparently. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be all over. Fear undoubtly, spread through my entire being.

"Ow!" I heard a sudden scream and immeaditely I felt the pressure be lifted off of me. I slowly opened my eyes to see what the hell happened. The guy was holding his nose as it drained out blood. He looked up to the guy in front of me, I couldn't see his face but his raven-colored hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"What the hell asshole! I was having fun!" The perverted rapist screamed to this mysterious guy.

"She wasn't though." He droned out slowly. Like he didn't want to speak at all.

"So? Dude the point is, you should've kept walking." He screamed again. It wasn't helping his case.

"And leave a woman in trouble? Troublesome..a man is always supposed to protect a woman. No matter who it benefits or not." This guy was a sexist!

"Hey listen bub." I pushed him forward. "I could've handled it myself, I was pretending until the right moment." I walked passed my so-called "savior" and kicked the guy in the stomach. I then proceeded to pick him up and throw him into the wall. I brushed my hands together rubbing the dust off my hands and turned to come face to face with Shikamaru. The creepy person who stared.

"Yeah it sure looked like you were _taking care of it_." He sarcastically said.

"I was! And what the hell are you doing here anyways? Stalking me?" I spat out, I was beyond pissed. First off, I didn't save myself. Second of all, this guy had a victourious glint in his eyes and smirk practically screaming to me You needed my help.

"No. Actually, my dorm is number 67, which by the way is right behind you. And besides, why would I stalk you?" He questioned me.

I looked behind me to find in fact, that he was telling the truth. Annoyed, I turned around on him, still seeing that smirk plastered to his ugly face. "Cause your always staring at me!" I screeched, the only somewhat intelligent answer I could find. I was getting over-worked for nothing.

"Oh. That." The smirk FINALLY disappeared off his face. So he was staring.

I smiled my most feral grin at him. "See? Now I gotta get going." I started walking towards the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me.

I spun around to see Shikamaru suddenly stop. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs, still feeling his gaze on me. I growled, and as soon as I reached the seventh floor, I turned on him.

"Why are you following me creep!" I screamed. Did this guy not know when to stop?

"Making sure that you don't get into trouble again. A man can't let a woman get hurt." He explained.

"Oh hell! Stop with that man and woman crap! Women are just as strong and as intelligent as men. Just watch, I'll be able to surpass you in anything, anyday." I growled menacingly to him. He just didn't fucking know when the hell to stop.

"Alright...go back about five to ten minutes ago, before I came to rescue you, what were you planning to do to stop that guy?" And the damn smirk was back.

"..." I was frozen and had no idea what to do. "Something! Look I'm not telling you, because-"

"Because you didn't have anything planned." He put in the conversation.

"No..that's not it...I just I might have to use it again, on you."

"Me? Yeah like I'd do that, I'm way too lazy. And plus your not my type. Your loud and troublesome."

"Then why do you stare?" I half-yelled and half beamed with pride at my answer.

"..." He looked away, red tinting his cheeks. No answer. I grinned at my victory.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I looked around and realized I was at dorm 106. That was fast. And weirdly, I wish we didn't have to stop talking, I was having fun.

I looked back at Shikamaru to see him _staring _at me again. He started to make his way towards me, it looked like he was going to...kiss me.

So I opened the door and slammed it behind me. Not wanting him to kiss me, at all. Forget the damn way my heart fluttered at his stare.

Or how nice he was for saving me.

"Temari! There you are! We were starting to get worried." Tenten spoke to me.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I looked at the door slammed in face. I sighed. Troublesome woman.

Why didn't I even get a thank you? I mean I did save her from getting raped, maybe even saved her from losing her virginity.

I shook my head, my face getting warm. Why would I care if she lost it already?

I had her brother figured out.

Emo and trying to protect himself from getting hurt. Something about his parent(s) no doubt. Maybe abuse.

So you would think she'd be the same way, but she wasn't. She had something else hiding in her, her own demons.

Why is it, that everyone I meet I always figure them out, but with her, I can't?

I remembered her face when she was beating that guy up or glaring at me, anger all over.

I shuttered. She was scarier than my...

_Mom._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

**How'd you guys like it? My favorite part writing was when Temari and Shikamaru were talking. It was pretty fun XD**

**I kept to my promise though! It was even under a week! So in case you guys don't know the promise, I'm trying to update my stories about every two weeks. Since it's summer and all. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, they make me happy :D**

**Oh! And thanks everyone who reviewed! I mean 10 reviews for two whole chapters! That totally made my day :D**

**Au revoir~**


	4. The Difference between Boys and Girls

**No Rules**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Pasts and attitudes changed for plot of the story. Maybe OOC**

**Quick Note: So I just read the fairly new manga chapters for Naruto about Gaara...yeah so I can't make their dad an ass anymore. So from here on out, it's their step-dad. Just saying. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4: The difference between boys and girls**

"Temari! There you are! We were starting to get worried." Tenten spoke to me.

"Oh umm I was running late." Ino was smiling triumphantly, probably figuring I got into trouble. Which I did, but then...

_He saved me_

I shook my head of those thoughts. No he wasn't a prince charming or a knight in shining armor. In fact, he was just the opposite. A lazy, sarcastic, sexist, annoying, cute...

"Oh that's cool. We know you probably got lost." Sakura said. "I mean you can get lost here, it's a huge campus."

"Well I asked Ino_-chan_ what the dorm room number was but she said it was on the third floor. I guess she was so wrapped up in _pleasing _her boyfriend she told me the wrong dorm." I stated nonchalantly. Ino's mouth practically dropped to the floor as everyone else giggled. Pay back bitch. That will teach you to mess with me.

"So how far have you two gotten anyway? You guys seem extremely close." Matsuri, some girl who was a freshman this year, asked. She looked over at me. "Oh! I'm Matsuri by the way. We haven't met yet."

"Temari." Matsuri looked like an average girl. Her hair was a light brown color and her eyes as black as coals. Almost as black as Sasuke's eyes. That was saying something. Plus his eyes were...well they had this dark feeling to them. Hers were just filled to the brim with happiness, like they would overflow any minute. Her smile also looked like she slept with a hangar in her mouth for weeks. She seemed too peppy for me. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with an orange dress over it. It was plain with nothing fancy on it. She wore knee-high black socks with an orange stripe runnnig along on the top of it. On her neck hung a gold locket in the shape of a heart. Overall, I thought she was ready to go trick-or-treating with her elementary friends. She looked like a little girl, not a high school girl.

"So Ino you never answered the question." Sakura mischievously pointed out. Ino flammed up from embarrassment.

"Look...we've been going all the way for about half a year now..."

"Half a year!" Hinata screeched.

"Yeah. Not everyone is going for abstinence like you." Ino snapped back to defend herself.

Everyone nodded along with her. "I think the only virgins here are me, Tenten, and Hinata." Matsuri stated.

Tenten looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Sakura did it with some jerk named Katashi who basically got her on drugs. After a few months Naruto was finally able to snap her out of it but still the ending was really bad. Never ever get involved with him. He's not worth it. Now Ino has lost it to Shikamaru as you can see. She is in love with him." She rolled her eyes at the last statement.

I nodded along, taking in as much information as I could get about these five girls. I looked at the three virgins in the room. "Why haven't you guys done it yet?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Neji." Tenten said confidently. "We are getting together."

"No. You guys aren't even talking about getting together yet. I'm a virgin because I haven't found the right guy and plus I'm only a freshman." Matsuri stated.

"Abstinence. Must be married first." Hinata stuck her noise up in the air. "I dont think...people should do it this young. They barely understand their own feelings right now." She softly commented after.

"Oh..." I had no idea how to respond to that. I mean I couldn't go for abstinence anymore. Already lost it.

"What about you Temari, lost your v-card yet? To who? When? Are you guys still together?" Four questions from four different girls all popped out at me at once.

I sighed. "Yeah I've lost it. Umm...I think I was 14 almost 15. His name was Deidara. And sadly no, he...he...was a military man. He died just about a year ago in battle. We were together for 5 years. He was my age..."

I looked down at the floor, willing the tears, the ache in the back of my throat, the _feelings _for him to just **go away**. I didn't need this here right now. I sometimes wish I never met him but then I'd be lying. He saved me, well kind of. He was an escape from my house and my cruel step father. I just want these feelings for him to go away...I hated that they were here in the first place.

"Was he hot?" My glare (hopefully) burned Ino off the planet. I did not want her near me. She brought my mood way down.

"Ino! That was a bit-"

"Well yeah of course he was. I mean he was out of your league so even if he was alive, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Yep. Just be a total bitch. Block the pain.

"You little brat!" Ino screeched. "I can't believe-"

"So I still really like Sasuke-kun. I don't know how to get over him...and Naruto isn't helping. He just gets hurt by me when I try and get Sasuke's attention. I don't know why he tries." Sakura shrugged then glanced at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back as in a way for a thanks. She was trying to get the arguement away and on to a new topic.

"Cause your amazing! I mean look at you, who wouldn't want you. I bet Sasuke is just hiding his feelings and being well...a man. They do that ALL the time!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura's eyes got brighter with happiness and looked more hopeful for a future with Sasuke...personally I thought he was a hot pervert. I couldn't date such a pervert...Deidara was never like that. I mean he was weird but everyone is at some level, and he was never such a pervert. I couldn't stand when that was all guys talked about. It got annoying and sick. Very sick.

"Yeah I mean your perfect! Intelligent, funny, sexy...why wouldn't he want you? He probably stares at you when your not looking! As for Naruto, he just needs time to accept the fact it isn't happening. He'll get over it and move on...to Hinata!" Tenten giggled out.

"H-hey that wasn't f-funny. N-Naruto-kun is a great m-man and y-you shouldn't in-insult him li-li-like that." Hinata closed her eyes tight and her hands balled up into fists. I guess trying to defend Naruto in her own way.

"You guys shouldn't insult him, I like him. Not in a romantic way but he's pretty awesome." My gaze shifted to Hinata. "So you like N-Naruto-kun?" I tried to mimick her when she said _Naruto-kun_ and apparently it worked since everyone started to laugh and wipe fake tears away. I didn't get why it was so funny though. It was just imitating. These girls are so weird and different from guys.

It's like a whole other world here.

As everyone laughed, Hinata blushed scarlett and nodded her head yes. She was so shy...

"Alright." I said. "From here on out, I'm going to make you outgoing and not the way you are now. This is plain annoying." I complained. Every girl looked at me with the expression _'Your so stupid. Why bother?'_

"It's not going to happen. She's so shy. Ever since we met her she has been like this. I think it is a waste but whatever." Ino began to smooth out her nails with a nail filer and act like she was better than us. I have a real problem with this chick. Acting all high and mighty.

"Oh calm down Ino."

"I'm sorry...I'm just so nervous about this date coming up with Shikamaru. He's been kind of distant lately and he hasn't been into IT. I mean the sex is still great of course, but it's like he doesn't want to do it. Like he doesn't want to touch me. Maybe it's just me but I feel as if...if this date goes well, then everything will be better. It will be just like how it used to be, when we laughed and talked. Not now. When it's all awkward silences and when we do it. That's practically it." She looked so sullen. Like her world was falling apart.

BAM! A fluffy pink pillow smacked into Ino's gloomy face and knocked her back slightly.

"Ino-pig, we are here to have fun. Not complain about your-"

BAM! Another pillow thrown at Sakura, but it hit Hinata. Her face struck with awe that it hit her. Her eyes clouded with a mischevious glint. She threw one, or at least aimed it at Ino but of course it hit Tenten. Who aimed at Sakura but it hit me. So after about five minutes all of us are throwing pillows, feathers are going everywhere since a pillow busted open from the force of one of our hits. Not sure exactly who did it, not exactly sure how it ended up into a wrestling match between Sakura and Ino.

All I knew was that they were doing a pretty damn good job at a fight.

And I was having fun.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ah. Here is Sakura's dorm. Since the girls were hanging out, the guys decided to hangout. Have fun with no girlie crap interfering. Buttttt...

As soon as the beer was bought and in my dorm, we realized we couldn't open the damn things without a bottle opener.

So here I am, borrowing it from Sakura.

I opened the door at a glorious moment. Sakura and Ino in pjs (tanktop and shirts) rolling around the floor.

"Damn! Girls you know how to have a nice party." I couldn't help but laugh at their glares. I saw the bottle opener and grabbed it. "I'm borrowing this girls. You guys didn't have to stop for me. I enjoy it too." I smirked at the two blushing girls.

"Get out Sasuke!" Ino screeched and began throwing the pillows around them at me. Sakura joined in and chased me to the door.

"Guys you'll never believe what I just saw. Ino and Sakura. In practically nothing, wrestling. Together." I said to the guys as I came into the dorm.

"Ahhhhhh man! Who won?" Naruto asked.

"Totally Sakura, she has some raw beast power in her lithe frame." Kiba smiled deviously.

"Nah dude. Ino would win. She might seem pretty nice and pathetic but she's a scary troublesome woman." Shikamaru drawled out.

"Well Sasuke. Who was winning when you got in?" Chouji questioned. He didn't seem interested but he totally was. I mean come on. Chick fight. That is every guys dream. Well almost.

"Sakura. She was pulling Ino's hair and was pinning her down." I opened a beer bottle and began speaking again. "She looked pretty hot doing that."

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto yelled in my ear. "She doesn't deserve that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Naruto could be so stupid sometimes.

"So Sasuke who have you banged lately?" Gaara asked. For a freshman, this kid knew a lot.

"Some random girls. Nothing special." Shino monotoned to us.

"How do you know this? It's like you know everything." Sai put lightly.

Shino knew everything. And when I say everything, I mean **everything**. No one knows how he does it, when he figures this stuff out or if he is just a plain physic/stalker. Point is he knows things before they happen or things that people don't even know about yourself. It's scary yet slightly awesome.

"I just do." Shino answered.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

Gaara opened the door and brought in four pizza boxes, being a guy was just plain awesome.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After hours of talking about girls, the new school year, and well other important things to us. Shikamaru actually began to speak. And I knew my best friend better than anyone, he wasn't going to talk unless it was something important. Or something he wanted to figure out. Maybe even someone.

"So..that new girl Temari." Gaara's eyes shifted to a dark look as he analyzed Shikamaru. "Am I the only one who would want to bang that?" He smirked at the group of guys.

Naruto dropped his ramen. _Dropped his ramen. _And backed up away from the group.

Gaara charged. Shikamaru's face paled as he got pelted into the gorund. He tried to push Gaara off but from what it looked like Gaara wasn't going to let his sister get insulted like that.

By the end, Shikamaru had bruises and a few scratches and Gaara was spotless.

"Are you ok, Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Yeah Chouji I'm fine. I shouldn't have said that. I was just curious."

"Dude your not the only one. I'd tap that any day." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru wasn't the only one with bruises by the end of the night. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba (not many just one), and even Neji got beat up. Gaara was scary when it came to Temari.

"What is Temari's relationship with you Gaara? I mean you really want to protect her." I said. I flinched away in case he decided to be scary again and beat me up. I'd be added to that list. They seemed to close to be just brother and sister.

"She's...my sister. That's it." He looked away from everyone. He put up a guard immeaditly as soon as he finished that last sentence.

There was more to their relationship than he was letting on.

And if one person was going to find out, I glanced over at him analyzing the way Gaara acted and how he wasn't talking much, it was going to be him.

Shikamaru.

"So Friday the 13th, that was an amazing movie." One of the guys mentioned.

Finally around 4 am everyone began falling asleep from all the energy spent. From horror movies to beer contests, this night was insane.

And all I could think about was Ino and how much I liked her and how beautiful she was. I felt so bad because she was dating my best friend but he didn't know. He didn't need to know. He should be happy, but I know he isn't.

If only he would breakup with her, then he could move on with someone new (maybe the girl he seems interested in, Temari.), and maybe Ino would see me.

Maybe it could work out.

Maybe is a lot hoping.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright guys you have no freaking idea how happy I am that I had 17 reviews for 3 chapters! That's the most I've had since...well I'm not even sure! My other stories weren't this popular except maybe ****Poverty and Riches**** but that wasn't that good in my eyes. **

**So for the great reviews here is a hint for the next chappie:  
><strong>**The first day of school, in Gaara's and Temari's POV with a little bit of Shikamaru's POV. And a little bit of drama going on. Well nothing important.**

**Now updates might not be that great...I started this new workout, I have 2 porjects due on the first day of school (less than a month away!), and well family and friends gotta add in. They are there too.**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, alerts, etc. Please review! They make my day!**

**Au Revoir~!**


	5. The First Day of Classes

**No Rules**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Pasts and attitudes changed for plot of the story. Maybe OOC**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 5: The First Day of Classes (This chapter could get confusing!)**

Building D, English Floor, Room 426

My first class for this school year and it is english. I think I got lucky because I'm amazing at it plus I heard that the teacher is pretty amazing.

I opened the door and saw kids talking and lounging around on the desks everywhere. I saw very few similar faces, two being Hinata and Kiba. Oh and Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura. Compared to the size of this class that was nothing. I did not want to sit next to Shikamaru because he's an ass and plus Ino is all over him. Ino is a slutty bitch but other than that I have no problem with her. Naruto and Sakura were also sitting with them so it cancelled them out. So I sat next to Hinata and Kiba. They were so nice on my first day of school and I instantly connected to them in a way.

Hinata because for one, she was a girl. So at some level we do connect. She also is extremely nice and listens to me (even if what I talk about is boring). Plus I sorta understand what she goes through with Naruto. I was in that situation with Deidara before he asked me out that first time. So I help her by giving her some hope for a relationship even though he seems persistant on Sakura. Now Kiba because I get along with guys a whole lot better than girls since I grew up around men. We also have the same sense of humor and truthfully, I am a little attracted to him. He is very sweet also.

"Hey. What's up guys?" I asked as I sat in the sit by Hinata and behind Kiba.

"Not much. Just talking to Hinata about Akamaru and his vet visit the other day."

"It's kinda boring." She whispered to me.

"I heard that!" Kiba accusingly pointed at Hinata. "You know I have great hearing..." He muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted in his seat.

I began to laugh. "Aww come on Kiba, she was just kidding...maybe..."

Hinata joined in my fits of giggling as Kiba tried to hold back a smile. Pretty soon he joined in and everyone was looking at us like we were a bunch of idiots that had gone insane. Course the group in the back shouldn't be talking since they were the crack heads. They were always going off about seeing a pink horse who talked to them of the "ways" of the world. Whatever that means.

"So Temari what class do you have next?" Hinata asked me tyring to stop the tirade of laughing.

"Umm...hehehe...horticulture with Orochimaru-sensei."

Both Kiba and HInata started to say "Oooooo" and "I'm so sorry."

I looked between the both of them and asked "What's so bad about him? Oh and what is this teacher like? I heard he is great."

The class went silent in a second flat. I turned my head behind me where Kiba was pointing too and saw a man wearing a mask and some kind of sash thing over his left eye. He was carrying a book in his hand called "Icha Icha Paradise". My nose curled up in disgust at this pervert, that book shouldn't be allowed around these students. Especially some of the guys as I saw a guy trying to pry open the book to get a sneak peek at the pictures.

The masked man snapped the book shut and began to beat the guy on the head with the book.

"You are too young for that." He turned to me and smiled (I think?). "I'm your sensei. Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi unlike some idiots _cough _Naruto _cough. _Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Naruto yelled out in the background something on the lines of Kaka-sensei why would you do that as I stood up. "Um..I'm Temari Sabaku No, daughter of the Suna Senate Judge that had just passed away and I have two younger brothers." I sat back down as Kakashi began to clap.

"Dude you have such a nice rack!" I turned around to one of the guys in the back of the classroom and was about to say that his dick was the size of the peanut but before I could even do that Kakashi had thrown him out of the window!

"So class I'd like you guys to take out a Midsummer's Night Dream by the famous William Shakespeare." Kakashi said as if he just didn't throw that boy out of the window when we were on the third floor.

Again, in the back of the class, a girl shouted how much Shakespeare was a dipshit play writer who shouldn't have become famous. Kakashi glared at said girl.

"Oh really? Well since Shakespeare is such a _dipshit _why don't you write a play? How about a play with six acts, and at least five scenes in each? I'd like it by the end of the month. Oh and button your shirt up, I don't mind seeing anything but I'd prefer that my male classmates keep their eyes to themselves, right Naruto?" He smiled as he directed that last part to the blonde student who seemed to be the least favorite of the class.

Everyone began to laugh as Naruto turned a crimson red and began to deny everything that our teacher had pointed out.

After about a half hour in his class, the bell rang for us to go to our second period. We had seven classes and each was forty-five minutes each, we also had each class every day.

"Good luck with Orochimaru-sensei! He's a creeper and people say he is a pedophile..." Hinata whispered out that last part in case the teacher was around.

"Ok bye Hinata! Bye Kiba!"

I walked to Orochimaru's room and stood outside the door with very few students. I guess we have to wait out here. I leaned against the wall by some girl who defiantly needed a make-over. Her blonde hair looked so old and tired in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking up everywhere. Her glasses had a swirl tint to them and also hid her eyes from view. She wore a plain red dress that reached to her knees and it went into a v-neck at the top. She was wearing what looked to be a white lab coat over her dress with plain red flats. She was reading a book called The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. From my knowledge it was a made up world with elves, dwarves, men, and all sorts of creatures trying to defeat some guy with a ring.

I decided to make small talk since this floor was getting a bit creepy since not many people were around yet. I guess this Orochimaru guy was that bad since kids didn't even want to get here early to maybe start on homework or something. I know from now on I wasn't getting here early.

"I'm Shiho. Your the new girl, Temari right? I saw you talking to Shikamaru-kun the other day on the stairs."

Someone saw us? I couldn't even detect someone was watching us... "Oh you did? Sorry about that, he was really annoying and I have a temper." I replied, hoping she was not going to talk to me because of that impression. She had to see my bad side already, wonderful.

"Yeah...and I was wondering...how did you...you...talk to...him...like that?" She blushed and looked away from my view. "Whenever I try...we end up having an awkward silence...and he...he...leaves." She mumbled out.

I raised an eye brow at this weird nerdy girl. "Umm I didn't even want him there, in fact, I was thinking of killing him." I smirked as she suddenly turned towards me and had fear written all over her face. "I was kidding! Jeez take a joke...beside...why do you want to talk to pineapple head? He's pretty pathetic, annoying, cocky, I could go on for days!"

"Oh..alright. And he is a very noble and intelligent man. You shouldn't insult him like that." She shifted her eyes to the ground as if she was afraid that I'd cream her for standing up for the brat.

"You'll have to forgive her, she can be very defensive about this guy. Had a crush on him for so long."

"Yasashiku! You can't go around and tell people that.." Shiho exclaimed and turned the other way from us, humiliated by his statement.

I turned to the guy that had spoken and he was also a little nerdy. Maybe it was just this class. I'm not totally sure though. Anyways, he was defiantly taller than me, maybe by a few inches. This guy was lanky and didn't have much muscle on him, but he radiated kindness. Which reminded of someone in Suna I used to know. He had dark brown hair the color of the soil in the forest and his eyes were a bright ocean blue that resembled looking up onto the surface towards the sun, if you were underwater that is. He was wearing khaki pants with a brown belt that had wrapped around his waist tightly. His shirt was a white button up polo (what is up with guys and white polos?) with a blue tie that had matched really well with his eyes.

He reminded me of my old bestfriend, before I had met Deidara, the guy had moved far away that I couldn't even begin to fathom the distance between us.

"Hullo? Anybody in there? Who are you anyway?" He turned away from me and began to question. "Shiho who is this?"

"Oh! This is Temari Sabaku No, she had just moved here from Suna a few days ago and we began to talk because I had seen her with Shikamaru-kun the other day at a stairwell."

He immeaditely turned towards me, shock and recognization appeared over his delicate features. "Temari! It's Yasashiku. You used to call me Shiku because my name was so long! Is it really you? With two younger brothers?" He began to speak fast and smiled so big.

Then it hit me. That was why his kindness reminded me of an old friend because it was him! I smiled also and jumped him practically. We hugged for a good few minutes before we heard a cough behind us.

I turned around to see some creepy pallid guy staring at us. He had jet black hair that went to his chest and it was as straight as an iron board. His skin was so pale that I thought he had never been into the sun let alone heard of it. It was too pale to be normal. He had snake-like eyes that were a bright gold and had purple eyeshadow (tattoo?) covering his eyelids to the corner of his eyes by the nose. He was smiling like he had just committed a mass murder and as he started to scold us, all I could think of was that if his tongue was like a fork, I would've ran for the hills and never returned.

Because he would have to be a snake who wanted to eat me.

I'm terrified of snakes by the way. So you can see why this guy gave me the chills.

"My classroom. Now." He slithered out.

And no one dared defied him, even the crack heads in the back of the room. They actually listened this period.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Building A, History Floor, Room 52

Well it was better than a dog house.

Everywhere I looked someone was drinking or smoking something. Seemed like a...quaint place. Everyone around me wasn't talking to me but they sure were talking about me.

"Is that kid wearing eyeliner?" A guy whispered to his group of friends.

I growled at the kid "No dipshit, I'm not. It's a disease."

They all panicked now, whether it was my tone or my glare, it worked. "Oh...is it contagious?"

I glanced back at a girl that was surrounded by people. I didn't even think people could have so many friends.

She had chesnut brown hair that flowed down to her waist in waves. Her eyes were a milk chocolate and lit up at my glance. She was wearing a normal outfit for a preppy girl, dress with wedges. Make-up plastered to her face and her smile big and bright. Typical girl. Brain was probably filled with air and was ready to pop at any minute now if asked a serious question.

"No." I responded deadpanned. I realized, inwardly, that this was the longest conversation I had had in awhile. I mean sure I talked around Sasuke and all of them but they were different. For some reason I didn't get vexed by them at all, not even a little worked up. I was...normal, well as normal as I could get anyway.

"Well I'm Sari." She shot me that big, bright (dumb) smile at me again. "I think we are going to become _great _friends." She sat down next to me and started to reach for my arm.

I started shifting my eyes away from her and grabbed her arm roughly before saying "Don't touch me." I got up and that ended that _lovely _relationship.

As I sat down in my new seat though, I saw her still making those googly eyes at me. The ones in the cartons where sparkling hearts are surrounding them and drool coming from their mouth.

It was revolting in every way possible.

"Uhhh...I'm Asuma. Don't call me Asuma-sensei...I hate that...I teach history. Yeahhh...that's a good start..." He mumbled. "Oh and I smoke and am currently married, even if she can be a real...eh whatever..." He sighed as he lit up a cigarette and sat down.

"We aren't doing anything today, I'm not in the mood plus it's the first day, why start so early? You can talk or sleep or do whatever you like."

He began to sit back in his chair when his eyes popped open. "Except no killing, having sex, any sexual activity..oh for fudging life..do I really need to even say no drugs or drinking? Eh not my responsibility. Just don't get me into trouble kay?"

And that was my second period teacher. He seemed alright in my opinion, defiantly someone who wasn't as annoying as my first period teacher.

A paper ball hit the back of my head. I growled. Guy who sits behind me, better watch the fuck out.

He just made my list.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I looked all over the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit and eat my somewhat satisfying lunch. I saw people from first through third period everywhere but none of my friends that I had made. Which was weird because they said they all had this lunch too. I sighed loudly and plopped down into the first table I was closest to. I'm not wasting my time when a perfectly good table is right here.

"Temari." I looked up and saw my little brother sitting across from me. "I didn't know you had this lunch."

I nodded along, munching on my cheeseburger and fries, they were the school's, so they weren't the best but still. Pretty damn good. "Yeah, I do." I glanced at him, a little worried about how his day was going. Gaara wasn't one of the kids who got along with everyone.

He sighed queitly. "It's going fine. I've talked to a few people but they were all pretty annoying. I'm pretty sure this girl was hitting on me though. I think she'll be the worst of the lot." His face transformed into one of pure disgust.

I began laughing at my brother's pain, I mean this was just hilarious. Gaara isn't the type to express his disgust, so she must be pretty bad. "I-I-m s-o-rry...hehe." I spoke as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"It's not funny..." He began to pout and stab his macaroni with his fork, showing no mercy. "How's your day going so far?"

I remembered Orochimaru's class and visibly shuddered. "I hate snakes..." I mumbled.

Gaara's eyebrows raised up questionably. "Umm..I know that. What does that have anything to do with your day?"

"Orochimaru-sensei looks like one, doesn't he Temari?" I spun around and saw Yasashiku taking a seat besides me. I smiled at him, I was pretty excited to have my old friend back. Now we had the same lunch together!

Gaara sneered. "You had him already too? I had him first...he gives me the creeps." He glared at Yasashiku. "And who the fuck might you be?"

"Oh sorry. I totally forgot my manners. I'm Yasashiku. I was an old friend of Temari's wayyyy back when. We have horticulture together second period." He was being totally genuine and Gaara clearly despised it.

It's hard to explain, but Gaara has never liked guys hanging around me. I have a feeling it is because of some possessive issues. Not like incest or anything, but when we were growing up, we only had each other. Now guys were trying to get involved with me and I guess you could say "take me away form Gaara." Course I understand, I kind of feel the same way towards him but I don't over-react or anything like how he does. I understand that he is growing up and I can't keep him away from society and other people.

If only he could see it that way.

"Hm..whatever." Gaara replied.

When would he ever learn?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Class was troublesome today. First period I kept looking at her. And not Ino. Then in second, Ino wouldn't stop making out with me. Now I know this sounds weird, especially since I'm a guy, but sometimes it would be nice if we just talked about something normal, random. A real conversation. Not her shoes, her outfit, her life, our sex, or our fancy dates coming up.

Why couldn't we talk about something fun? Like bathing in mustard. It sounds completely retarded but it would be pretty funny. I just want something more than what I'm getting.

I glanced up from my table at lunch to see Temari talking with Gaara and my room mate Yasashiku. I didn't even know they knew each other. They must have second or third period together.

Something started to boil inside of me at the sight of them two laughing together. I groaned, I needed to stop this. It was a weird feeling going through my veins and I wasn't sure I liked it. I never got this before, not even when Ino's and mine relationship was at the best part. You know, before we started doing it.

The bell rang indicating lunch was over. I sighed loudly and threw my trash away and said a quick goodbye to Chouji and Naruto. If I walked fast enough...I could avoid Ino and catch up with...

"Shikaaaaaaa! Waitttttt uppppppp!" Ino screeched through the halls. I stopped and turned around, she was trying to run in at least six inch heels. Was she an idiot? She could fall and get hurt. I walked towards her just in case she would fall. I may get annoyed with her, but she doesn't need to get hurt.

"Hurry up woman. Your gonna make me late for class."

She caught my arm and grined mischievously. "That's the goal silly."

She dragged me into the girls bathroom and pushed me into a stall and reached for the buckle of my pants.

I walked into Asuma's classroom for history, ten minues after that whole issue in the bathroom. Course I protested but Ino always gets her way, no matter what. In the trickiest ways. I grimaced as Asuma noticed my appearance.

Asuma was like the father I never had. He was the one I talked to about my girl issues, my friends, he even bought me my first pack of condoms. I had always wished that he was my real father ever since I was five. That's when I first came to this school. His wife, Kurenai, was like a mother to me also since mine had died when I was only four. They were the parents I never had but desperately craved for.

"Shikamaru, your late." He drawled out.

"Yeahh..sorry sensei just lost track of time." I swallowed nervously and looked around the room. My eyes widended and connected with teal eyes. Temari was in my history class and from now on, I would never be late. Ever. She looked at me disgusted, I guess she could tell I had done "the deed" with Ino only a few minutes ago.

I heard someone, probably Sasuke, murmur "Yeah lost track of time fucking Ino."

I sighed, not wanting to waste my breath on this issue I was tired of thinking of.

"Sit down Shikamaru. I need to continue with my lesson." I looked around and the only open seat was next to Temari. My heart started to beat fast and faster with every step I took near her. I almost smacked my head right then and there for my idiotic actions but didn't want to come off as insane. Especially when I'm trying to make a good impression.

"Having some afternoon play now aren't we, lazy ass?" She mumbled to me as I took my seat.

My heart probably burst by now.

"Hn." I replied.

She turned her body towards me, instead of my eyes going to her chest area like most guys would, I was captivated by her striking teal eyes. They weren't exactly teal. They seemed to be blue in some spots but green in others. Then if by chance, they'd mix together and create the teal most people see.

"Why do you put up with the slut if you aren't happy?" She questioned.

I was stunned by her blunt question. No one but Asuma and Chouji has asked me that, but they didn't call her a slut, just a little underdressed than she should be. "Troublesome woman, trying to tell me if I'm happy or not." I sighed. "Besides, you shouldn't be talking your not happy either."

Yeah I was bullshitting my part but still, she acted like she was God and knew everything. It slightly pissed me off since right now I wasn't happy and she probably was about my room mate.

I saw her visibly flinch at my statement. So maybe I wasn't so far off. "I am...happy. Shouldn't you be? I mean you just did it with your girlfriend and all you can do is sit there, be grumpy, and complain. Are you not even normal?" She fired back at me.

I turned my body towards her now, and could tell right off the bat she was getting heated up. It kind of turned me on more than what Ino did in the bathroom. I felt my cheeks get heated up and knew my face was cherry red by now. "You hesitated woman. Your not either." I tried to cover up my face before she saw but I was too late.

She smirked, that smirk saying your about to get teased. She leaned into me and spoke softly. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

I blushed even harder and began to curse under my breath. I heard her snickering next to me and I knew she was testing me. She knew I had some thought about her.

Oh well, two could play at this game.

I turned on her, surprising her for a mere second. I grabbed her wrist and pulled forward on her. My mouth was next to her ear. I could feel her shiver under my breath. "It's not just you." Then I did a bold move, a move I shouldn't have done. I brushed my lips against her earlobe and whispered "What's wrong? Your awfully queit." I began to smirk as I could see out of my peripheal vision a red tint adourn her face.

Althoguh I saw the smirk. I saw the evil glint in her eyes saying she was loving this game so far.

And truthfully, I was having fun doing this. It was new and different and _easy_. I didn't feel like I wanted to leave at every moment. I wanted to get closer and push those soft lips against mine...

Suddenly I pushed her away, breathing hard, and trying to control myself.

I had a _girlfriend_. I shouldn't be doing this! It was wrong, it was cheating, it was unfaithful.

It was so right though.

Why the hell did she have this effect on me though?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The end of the day was here, finally!

I am so pumped for the end, because that means I get to go home and sleep! I hadn't gotten any last night since I had to work so late.

This is what I get for being poor though. I sighed out loud getting ready to sit in my chair when the world started to fall.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed out, crushing my eyes closed so I couldn't see the floor coming at my face, awaiting the pain to come.

"Ooof!"

I had fallen onto something rather soft, wasn't the tile floor supposed to be a deadly surface that can crush any bone if you fell?

I opened my coal black eyes and saw a chest. Now it wasn't a girls! That'd be totally awkward, it was a well-built _guy's _chest. My face turned crimson as I muttered out an apology and looked up at the owner of the well-built chest.

It was a hot guy.

And not just an ordinary hot guy like Sasuke. He was that mysterious, bad boy, amazingly hot type of guy. The kind of guy I couldn't get in other words.

"It's fine." His spindrift eyes looking down on me. They were surrounded by a black circle, it was the disease...what was it called again? Insopia? Yeahhh that's what it is, insopia.

"You have insopia! I've read about it but never have seen it before." I excaimed brightly as I examined the black rims closer.

His non-existent eyebrows raised up. "Insopia?" He questioned me, his lips turning up a little into what could be called as a small smirk.

"Yeah, insopia. You know, where your not allowed to sleep or just can't physically sleep. Usually caused by a childhood trauma or genetically. Insopia." I explained gently, maybe the boy didn't know what I was saying.

"See what you just described is insoMIa. That's what I have." His lips staying in that cute small smirk. "Never heard of insoPIA before." He stressed the endings pretty clearly, displaying my stupidity.

I looked at him like I was a fish out of water. My brain finally registering I was an idiot and should be shunned off the face of the earth.

I blushed again from my embarassing moment. "S-shut u-p-p. I'm tired." I sat down in the seat I was trying to reach earlier.

The mysterious guy ended up sitting next to me no thanks to my english teacher Kakashi-sensei. I let out a groan as soon as he also assigned my new english partner.

Some guy named Gaara, whoever that is.

The mysterious bad boy turned towards me. "I hate group projects, don't expect me to be as nice as earlier."

I turned towards him. "That's nice, have fun with your partner. And psh, if that was your nice, I don't want to see your mean."

He sighed loudly and muttered "Dumbass.."

I stood up and put my hands on my waist. "I am not a dumbass! I am a bright girl who-"

"Who is so stupid she can't find her head that's screwed onto her neck."

"Who is so stupid...HEY!" I screeched louder. "Why are you such a jerk!"

Kakashi made his way over and looked between the two of us. "Matsuri, I see you and your partner Gaara are getting along."

I stood there speechless for the next minute or two.

"Whattttt!" I screeched again.

Gaara, aka mysterious bad boy who is amazingly hot, sighed. "This is going to be a long year..."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I sighed, this day has been the worst.

Spitballs were thrown at me, my sister and I only have two periods (gym and lunch) together, I officially have a stalker named Sari, and to top it all off I get the ditziest girl I have ever met as my english partner.

Matsuri.

Now I'm not saying she couldn't be academically smart (maybe she's not even that), but she has no common sense whatever.

Her damn black eyes seem to just say "I'm stupid, I get even dumber everyday."

Her damn hair is just not normal, it looks all soft and just floppy.

Her damn facial expression pisses me off becuase it looks like she isn't even there sometimes.

Her damn voice never **ever **shuts up and when it does, it's still going through my head.

She's the absolute worst!

I shook my head slowly and thought...

_But why can't I stop thinking about her then?_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I broke my promise. I'm deeply sorry.**

**But you would completely understand if you had my schedule and my classes. Seriously I had a math test today and another math test Friday. Crazy right?**

**It might be updated slower, maybe every month an update, sometimes two months. It's just gotta be that way, I'm sorry :'(**

**Anywayssss I have 25 reviews for 4 chapters! This seriously is the best story ever and so far it seems like a lot of people love it. **

**Since I have so many reviews here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**Something happens between certain relationships (some good, some bad) and feelings occur and spike up**

**Thank you for reading, favoriting, alerts, etc. Please review!**

**Au Revoir~**


	6. The Restaurant Scandalous

**No Rules**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Pasts and attitudes changed for plot of the story. Maybe OOC**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 6: The Restaurant Scandalous, dun dun dunnnn! XD**

I yawned out loud, bored out of my mind. It was only the second day and I was sick of it. I frowned and looked over at my partner. She was always being a total klutz. It's like she could never balance herself out properly. I've caught her three times today already and that's only in one freaking period of the day. I'd hate to see how she is all day.

_Beeeeppppppppppppp!_

The final bell rang and every freshman literally flew out of there. This school might've been a way out of a house of hell but it was still a place where teenagers didn't want to be. Unless your a nerd...like Otaku. I wonder what Sasuke and I are going to do today with him. Another stink bomb? Wedgies or the toilet? Whatever it was, it was going to be great.

He wasn't that bad I have to admit. He defiantly isn't as happy as he acts, it's all a facade. A show of some sorts, Naruto does it too every day. Maybe that is why they are best friends, they understand each other and maybe why they do it. I wonder if I could ever have a friend or special someone like that. It would defiantly be...different and weird, but maybe nice. Afterall, I only have my siblings and they are always there. But that is a different connection, one I already have, I want that other one everyone talks about.

I doubt I would ever get it though, I don't deserve it. I'm a terrible and cruel person towards everyone but my siblings.

"Gaara! Do you want to go to this new place with everyone? It's a restuarant close by. Sakura is practically begging everyone to go." Naruto spoke out, shaking me of my thoughts.

"Alright. Is Temari going?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, come on! We are meeting everyone there." He grabbed my hand and next thing I know I'm dragged through a side door in the walls blocking the world from our school's dark secrets towards a newly built restaurant in Konoha called _Paradise Place_. I sat in the chair closest to the end of the tables combined to hold our huge group. I need a fast escape if things go awry, Naruto is seating next to Kiba, and Kiba loves messing with Naruto, pranks and teasing every day.

"Hello my name is Matsuri and I'll be your server today, can I get you anything?"

My eyes widened a fraction at her, first I wasn't expecting her to be here. Second, the outfit she was wearing, was just a tad revealing and a little sexy. I mean I'm usually not a pervert, that's the other guys jobs, but I am a man. A man that can be attracted to a klutz sometimes. Or maybe a lot of times.

Even if that klutz is extremely annoying.

Many unlikely but provacative situations aroused in my head, leaving me embarrassed to say the least. No one would ever be able to guess from the outside but on the inside I was a beat red.

I shook my head of those vile thoughts, grimacing at my stupid testosterone brain. I feel like she can read my mind and see what I'm thinking, that'd be so disturbing. Awkward for me also, and make the situation in English even more awkward and annoying. I'd have to sit next to her and work with her for the rest of the year.

**Course if she was wearing this outfit, it wouldn't be all that bad. **A voice softly spoke out to me. I turned my attention to something less appealing.

My sight happened to cross over Shikamaru, glancing in the same direction every few minutes. Curiousity creeped into my being and I followed the trail, landing on my sister.

He's staring at her, but why? Then my earlier...umm...thoughts entered my head about Matsuri and connected the two.

He was most likely thinking nasty images in his head of the two of them! I glared slightly at him but stopped when Matsuri began passing around the drinks.

This was going to be a long meal.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kiba-kun...why do they have to wear those inappropriate clothes here? This is a restaurant afterall..." I mumbled queitly into his ear.

"Calm down Hinata! It's nothing, just be happy you aren't wearing it. Cheer up!" Kiba smiled his toothy grin at me.

"Alright..." My eyes passed along everyone, noticing Shikamaru.

I always felt like he and Ino weren't actually happy. Especially lately. He seems to put up with her because he is lazy, I would never say that out loud of course. That'd be so mean. I tried to help him about a month ago but he claimed they were happy and he was falling for her.

Then school started and Temari arrived. Now I'm quiet but I watch and observe people around me. He is always paying attention to her, like he is now. I smiled a little to myself, he was so oblivious to her and his feelings.

"Hinata why are you gazing off, your food is going to get cold if you wait any longer." Kiba exclaimed, already having some barbeque sauce dripping from his mouth and down on his chin.

"S-Sorry Kiba-kun...I was just..th-th-inking of something..."

"Of what?" He asked curiously.

"How cute Shi-Shi-kamaru would be w-w-ith Temari-san.." I smiled again.

"Oh not this again! You know people need to watch out for you more, you are quite devious." He teased. "You are such a match maker."

"Would you help me with the two? He'd be so happy with her I bet..."

Kiba just sighed to himself, already agreeing with me without even having to say it. He was so sweet to me when no one else understood, when no one else was able to see what I really was.

Well, I glanced back at Shikamaru getting up from his chair, let the match making begin!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Shika sweetie, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you outside alright?" Ino smiled at me and ran off towards the ladies restroom.

"Where is she going?" Chouji asked me.

"Bathroom, you don't have to wait for me. I'll catch up with you later, I can't have her walking back alone."

"Alright! See ya when you get back."

I sat there for another ten minutes before I started to get restless. She never took this long before unless I was picking her up and she was still getting ready. I sighed quietly to myself and pulled myself out of the booth heading to the girls bathroom.

"Ino are you alright?" I opened the door slowly and peeked in, kind of hoping I wasn't going to get caught by the employees.

Ino and one of the waitors were pressed up against one of the stalls shoving each other's tongues down the other's throat. It was painful to see and realize that maybe she hadn't cared about me this whole time we had been together. Maybe not the whole time, maybe the past few months...

"Shika-maru what are you doing here!" She pushed the waitor away from her and tried to reach for me. "I-I-It's not what you think!"

I ran away from that bathroom, the only thing running through my head was what did I do wrong?

"Yo Nara. Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

I spun around and saw Temari sitting at a small table for two outside an icecream parlor munching on vanilla icecream. Calmly looking at me, as if she had no care in the world. Then she patted the sit across from her, gesturing me to sit down with her. I took the sit and gazed off into the distance.

"I thought we were happy, I guess I was wrong."

Her eyes shot towards me, telling me to explain furthur.

"I walked into the bathroom after Ino didn't come out, she was with a guy. They were making out, and he was reaching for her...agh! I can't even begin to try and explain how this feels. What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me? I feel the hurt and betrayal but I'm slightly happy. I don't know. I know I will always care about her in a way, but lately I don't feel like I love her. Maybe she was feeling the same way and wanted it to end but couldn't bring herself to do it the right way and this happened. Either way, it hurts. I don't think I was good enough and that is why she went after him." I felt tears run down my cheeks. "I just want to know why...that's it."

"Oh stop your whining crybaby. You did nothing wrong. From the way I see it, she's an unfaithful slut and your the hurt victim. Just because she doesn't want to end it the right way doesn't mean what she did was right. Besides she won't find better than you. How smart are you again? An IQ of over 400...or something like that. You are defiantly not bad on the eyes, if I do say so myself. I think your pretty hot actually. Your also witty and can keep a conversation going and interesting at the same time. You are funny and devoted to your friends even if some are very annoying or a bad influence on you. Sure you can get irritable and irksome but your on whole a good guy. Your honest, chivalrous, and respectful. I don't think I have ever seen you treat any girl bad even if she is downright terrible. Your a good person, don't let her think your not."

I sat there gazing at her after her very long surprising speech. I didn't expect anything like that to come out of her mouth. I expected to get hit and yelled at for being stupid.

"T-thanks Temari. I never knew you could be this nice to people." I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere and push the awkwardness away.

"Don't get used to this Nara, it's only because your crying.." She mumbled out, her anger and annoyance seething out of her.

"Alright alright." I stopped short and remembered Ino. "What do I do about her?"

"If it was me and I just got cheated on, I'd dump his ass even if they say it would never happen again or if it was their first time. I wouldn't be able to trust them ever again."

"I guess your right...it's going to hurt isn't it?"

"Hell yeah. You were just cheated on by your girlfriend of two years! She will beg you to take her back, but she might do it again. If you want to try and work it out, tell her and do it. But if at the moment, when she is beggin and pleading, and a little of doubt is planting itself in that big brain of yours, say no. It's up to you."

"Your right. I should go back to her and talk it over and see what happens." I sighed quietly. "This is going to be troublesome..."

"Yeah it will." She smirked at me and threw her cone away. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Alright...thanks again."

I sighed, not sure I was ready for this. I knew one thing though, I owed Temari big time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Oh mother...

What am I going to do! The first time I decide to cheat and I get caught! He looked so hurt and heartbroken...

Why did I do that? Now he'll just run off and he won't ever want to talk to me again and Temari will step up and claim him as hers.

I can't let that happen though, I love him, he was my first love. He was my first time with a guy, how could I let that go? How could he let his first time with a girl go?

No he wouldn't break up with me...we are perfect together. We can work this out. Yeah, this could work. If I catch up to him and explain he'll understand. Shikamaru is always understanding and very easy to forgive people.

I have to get to him before anyone else does though, I have to let him see why I did it before he makes up his mind our relationship. I began to run after him, hoping I'd get to him.

It can't end like this. I won't let it!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata!" I ran towards my best friend, Akamaru trailing right behind me.

"Yes Kiba-kun? What's wrong you look out of breath, like you've run a marathon or something."

"I saw Shikamaru and Temari talking. Apparently Ino cheated on him and now he might break up with her. Temari also complimented him pretty well." I explained. Hinata and I were a team of trouble. She secretly loves to match people together, it's a little hobby of hers and since I am her best friend (and would do anything for her) I help. She makes up little couples she would like to see together and begins the meddling from there. Ufortunetly for Shikamaru and Temari, they happen to be her next project.

"That's so good...he didn't even go to Chouji first!" A spark of trouble and excitement appeared in her milky white (beautiful) eyes. "They are meant to be! I just know it! Why else would he go and talk to her..."

As she started to go into her plan for them, I began to zone out and pet Akamaru. I couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she started to plot. I couldn't imagine my life without her, she was just about everything to me. Akamaru of course meant way more to me than anything alive or dead on this planet but she was a close second.

I still can't believe how much I love her...it's just too bad she doesn't love me back. Stupid Uzumaki Naruto.

I looked at her once again, wondering how someone could be so beautiful.

I sighed towards Akamaru, I wish she could love me.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the updating! **

**I'm a little upset I only got three reviews for the last chapter...I thought people were liking the story. I guess not.**

**From now on, I need at least five reviews to update. Sorry everyone!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Au Revoir~**


	7. Jar of Hearts

**`No Rules**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Pasts and attitudes changed for plot of the story. Maybe OOC**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 7: Jar of Hearts**

Oh god. I'm screwed, what am I going to do? I can't lose him, he loves me and I love him. I can't lose him! He's everything to me, well not _everything_ but it's pretty damn close. I'd feel alone and not me. I've always had him wrapped around my finger. Even when we were kids and he was dating that girl in middle school. I still had more power over him than she ever did. He would go shopping with me, talk with me, deal with me, be there with and for me. He was someone that wouldn't ever hurt me. Ever. He was mine. When we were kids he'd follow me everywhere, along with Chouj.

I knew him from Asuma and Kurenai when we were both only four. They were his "parents" and he turned out to be my soul mate.

My only soul mate, the one for me, my everything.

His lanky figure appeared about a mile ahead, I knew it had to be him because of the all-too-familiar slouch and hairstyle. My heart fluttered with anticipation. Hope flowed through my viens as he approached me, his face showed every emotion that comes after a shocking revelation in a relationship.

Anger, hurt, depression, confusion...it made me look away with guilt.

I wonder if he would believe me if I said the guy was trying to rape me...but he was too smart as I remember clearly that I wanted those man's lips just as much as he wanted me. I initiated it after all, it was my fault, and he would defiantly be able to see it. He knew I wanted it and knew it wouldn't be rape. That IQ of his, sometimes it was a hassle. He wouldn't believe any excuse that popped out of my mouth. He'd want the truth.

"Umm..hey." I mumbled out, vulnerable and shy at how this could turn out.

"Hi." He answered deadpanned.

"Look about earlier...it was an accident..." I tried.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Shikamaru..." I tried to reach for him, tried to make him see that I loved him and he was the only one.

"Ino, how long?" He raised his voice a slight higher. It made him sound furious but also showed he was trying to hold his emotions in.

"Uh..not long..I've only seen that guy a few times. It's only ever been making out or umm second base."

His nose flared out and he looked away. "How could you...why did you...why did you do this Ino? Was I not enough for you? Are you not happy?"

"I am! I love you so much, so so much. You have no idea how much. I wasn't thinking, afterall I don't have your brain. You are always enough for me..."

"Then why him? Was I not good enough, hell what did I do wrong? Just tell me Ino!" He practically screamed, wanting answers he couldn't come up with, or better yet answers he probably knew but desperately wished they weren't. That's how his beautiful mind worked. I knew him too well.

"You did nothing wrong!" I reached for him, hugged him with all my might. A sob worked its way through me, by then the tears didn't stop. "I was being stupid and he was there. I want you to forgive me...I promise I'll never do it again...I promise Shika-kun! I love you too much Shika sweetie to lose you." I cried out desperately. Maybe his nick name I used could help.

He pulled away slightly. Tears welled up in his eyes as they began to cascade down his cheeks, they seemed like a never ending waterfall. His head shook no. "How can I trust you again? You cheated on me multiple of times. How am I supposed to do it? I'm not even sure if there is love there anymore. I mean I know it's there but..I don't think I could ever feel that much towards you again after this if we continued this relationship. You broke my heart. You broke my trust. How can we just go back to normal? I'd be so suspicious of you and be wondering where you were all the time. _It wouldn't be normal. _It'd be a bad relationship. I can't do it anymore Ino...good bye."

He brushed his hand against my face, one last time and began to walk away. Walk away from me and our life together. The tears started to come faster and the pain never dulled as I walked to my dorm.

He'll realize he misses me after a week I bet! Yeah..he'll realize he can't live without me and he'll be begging for me back in no time. I raised my head slightly in confidence, knowing he'd chase after me just like he always has in the past. But if he didn't...then I'd be a wreck. No. If I couldn't have him, no one could.

Bam! I ran straight into someone's chest and fear spiked through me. My mind went to the incidents that happened occasionally throughout this school. I looked up and saw a pale face with dark eyes. Sai.

I don't know how it happened but one minute I'm talking to him about Shikamaru, the next we are struggling to open his dorm and find his bed. Our clothes fly off and the night is a blur to me. After, we talk for a few hours. About our lives, our friends (me more than him), our relationships, Shikamaru, his crazy stalker, then he had to bring up the question.

"What does this mean?" He gestured to our bodies wrapped up in each other and his sheets wrapped around us.

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" I whisper quietly.

With a deadpanned expression he answers "Your lonely, I'm lonely. We both have needs. Why don't we stay friends but add a few benefits to this friendship of ours?"

If he had emotions, he'd be smirking right now I imagine. I smile slightly to myself. "I guess I do need a distraction...but it has to be a secret! No one can know. Ever. Especially Shika, I want him back afterall."

"Alright." Then he kissed me again, full on the mouth.

I'd wait for Shikamaru, but I can have a little fun while doing it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I didn't think I'd break-up with her. Truthfully I was going to giver her another chance, everyone deserves one afterall, right? But then I remembered her words..

_If you want to try and work it out, tell her and do it. But if at the moment, when she is beggin and pleading, and a little of doubt is planting itself in that big brain of yours, say no. It's up to you. _

That little doubt had seeped its way into my brain and planted itself there for good. I relaized I'd never be able to do it agian. Then I remembered how I looked at Temari while I was with Ino and realized maybe I had cheated. Which only put guilt on me and made me furthur realize the relationship couldn't work while she cheated and I swooned over another woman.

I didn't want to go back to my dorm, I didn't want to talk to Chouji, even though he was my best friend. I just didn't feel up to it, so I let my feet take me where ever I was going. I ended up at Temari's dorm though and before it occured to me, I knocked on her door. "Just a minute! Shit...who's knocking on my door at this hour? God...I'll beat them to a pulp.." I heard her mumble all the way to the door.

The door opened and Temari was standing there, she looked good. She had her hair up of course but it was a little messed up, her eyes looked sleepy as if she was about to fall asleep. She was wearing a huge white polo shirt (man's by the way) and the first three buttons were undone, showing me a good part of her cleavage. Her shorts were a deep black and reached to a few inches below her behind. I had to focus myself to look up at her face, stupid man hormones no matter what situation I was.

"Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" Surprise was written all over her face.

"I broke up with Ino." Then the tears came again, unwillingly. I couldn't hold it in anymore though. I've never felt this way. It hurt.

"Oh...well come inside." I walked in while she shut the door and saw no Tenten and no Ino. "You can sit down on my bed if you want."

I sat down and continued to feel sorry for myself, but a warm (inviting) body sat down next to me (too close if I may add) and patted my knee.

"You shouldn't cry. It's pointless. It's not making it any easier to move on by sitting here and crying like a girl over a whore who doesn't deserve you. Jeez I've never seen anyone cry this damn much, it's weird that I'm putting up with you, Crybaby. I usually don't do this comfort thing for people." She said a little awkward at the end. I glanced over at her and pushed her down on the bed and sent her a small smile.

"Go to bed. Your obviously tired. I'll leave you kay?"

She smirked back at me and then grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me down with her. I landed halfway on top of her. My upper half crosses hers while my lower half was angled away from hers. We were smiling and laughing at our childness. My face was hovering mere inches over hers when I locked eyes with her and it all stopped. My breath picked up and then Ino popped in my head. Then the cheating, then the heartbreak, then the whole looking at Temari while with Ino, then the guilt.

My smile turned into a frown and I rolled away from her. Hating how I think the way I do. How one damn thing causes a whole line of thoughts. I groaned and grabbed my head. "Hey what's wrong crybaby? Did I do something wrong?" I turned over on my side, facing her. She was facing me on her side with a slight pout in her lip, I wondered if she knew how cute that was.

"No nothing. I'm just upset that's all." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and scrambled under the covers. She faced me again with determination on her face and her eyebrow raised. "Are you just going to stare at me like a doof or are you going to get under the covers and sleep?"

My face turned slightly crimson and I reluctantly got under the warm covers. As soon as I did, her warm body cuddled into mine, I froze up at her touch and as her arms wrapped around my torso I couldn't help but feel slightly happy. My eyes drooped and the last thing I remember was the scent vanilla and a warm feeling in my stomache.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I have never felt so..warm and safe. It's the best feeling I've ever had. I snuggled closer to the source of my tranquil peace. My moment ended however, when I realized my "pillow" was breathing and that I had big arms wrapped around my lithe figure.

I shot up faster than a bullet leaving a shotgun and stared down amazed (more like shocked) that it was Shikamaru.

First off, I don't remember him being here when I fell asleep. Second, why would I be happy if he was cuddling with me? Thirdly, why would I want to even cuddle?

I have a feeling he snuck in last night because of the whole Ino ordeal. I wasn't happy, I was just comftorable. Cuddling is for babies, he needed someone and I just helped him out.

The word _excuses _kept revertabrating through my mind as I pushed myself off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower before the day ahead of me. There was no way I wanted him.

_But I do._

There was no way I liked him, even as a friend.

_Sometimes I wonder if it is more..._

There is absolutely, no damn way, that I am a cuddle bug.

_I love it because I never had it before._

I do know one thing that is never wrong though, I can't have him or can't be with him.

_No matter how much I want it._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I grumbled out in protest of the warmth leaving my side. I layed there another ten minues waiting for it to come back and when it didn't, I just got frustrated. I was comftorable and happy and I never wanted to get up out of that spot. Ever. I loved it.

A growl escaped from my throat as I realized the warmth (her) wasn't coming back and I slowly sat up. Letting the sheets fall down to my waist, showing off my torso to the room. I wearily blinked my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, and looked around the room for the annoying troublesome woman that made me get up and get cold.

Maybe I shouldn't have come here, afterall it is Ino's dorm. Was I being stupid? Of course she would be here. I glanced over at her bed, and heartbreak raced through my veins. That was the bed we first..

I groaned at the memories and rolled my eyes towards the other side of the room. The shower was being turned off and logically my brain realized Temari was in there.

It didn't click she had to come out.

When the bathroom door opened, and she came out, I froze. What was I going to do? We already locked eyes, both widened of course. She knew I was up so I couldn't just **fake **sleeping anymore.

Although she did look really good. The first thing I noticed were those eyes of hers. The teal ocean I could just swim in and sometimes desperately wished I could. Her sun-kissed hair was tumbling in small waves all the way to her shoulders. Her legs were freshly shaven and still dripped water giving them a nice glow to them. Her body had steam riveting off her in heat waves practically (basically whatever the towel didn't cover, and it was a tiny towel). Her face was beat red and of course water dripping down. My eyes followed one drop of water slide down her chin and lean neck, all the way down her breasts and slipping right in it...

"S-Shikamaru." Her surprised voice rang out through the quiet room.

I stood up and padded across the carpet towards her. She began to look around and walked backwards into the wall, as I came closer. I was about inches away form her body and I could feel the heat evaporating along her body. I put my arms on either side of her, making it inescapable. Our eyes had never left the others from the moment she walked into the room. Her breath was becoming more rapid, as was mine.

I felt like my heart was about to burst from the suspense and the proximity of our bodies. I leaned in towards her, my eyes closing as was hers.

My lips were inches away at this point. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, millimeters away now. I have no idea what I am doing, the thought kept resounding through my head.

**But it feels right.**

Click!

The door knob began to turn.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Notes:**

**Intense chapter huh? I had a three day weekend so I wrote a bunch! Lots of ShikaTema in this chapter. **

**Oh and for confusions, in Temari's part with the italicized words, she isn't thinking it yet. It's more of...she doesn't believe it so she ignores the feelings.**

**Since I got way over five reviews here's a hint for the next chapter:**

**Ino and Temari together in the same room (you could see how that ends) and a secret about Kiba arises to the plot!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter just as much I liked writing it. The reviews really made me want to update for you guys, so I need five reviews (at least) for the next one to be updated! I've already warned you in previous chapters and on my profile page, updates are usually not good! Please don't expect them so soon. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Au Revoir~**


	8. It Didn't Happen!

**No Rules**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**WARNING: Pasts and attitudes changed for plot of the story. Maybe OOC**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: It didn't happen!**

The door knob clicked and I scrammed. I didn't need to be in _that _position when Ino or Tenten walked in. I hid under Temari's bed and tried to keep my breath low. My heart was pounding erratically as the door opened. I couldn't believe I was almost caught trying to make a move on Temari!?

I couldn't help but think what the hell I was doing. Not hiding under the bed, that was just being pragmatic. I didn't understand why the hell I was making a move on a girl, in her towel, in my ex-girlfriend's dorm, where I could get caught and how it wasn't even twenty-four hours yet since the break-up. It was messed up and could hurt Ino.

Which I probably shouldn't even be worrying about but hey, I still cared about her. She might not care but it doesn't mean I don't. She's the one who cheated on me and broke my heart. Not the other way around.

Then the whole Temari issue came to my mind. I didn't want her to think I was a player of some sorts. I wasn't, but she wouldn't know that. She was so rational and beautiful at the same time it sends a shock through my whole body. I couldn't think around her and come up with a plan of action. She was so different from what I usually go after, and it made her _exciting. _Those last few moments by the bathroom door made my heart pound and I hadn't even kissed her yet. Yet with Ino and Miyako it took a good while to feel like that.

Karma is going to murder me one of these days.

"Ino, you need to calm down and breathe and wipe that guilty look off your face. There is no use worrying over something that has already happened. Maybe this is good for you, you could use some change in your life. Maybe you'll be happier without him." Sakura spoke comfortingly to Ino as they entered the room.

"What happened?" Temari questioned, with a slight pitch of nervousness in her voice (probably wondering if they had seen me scramble for a hideout).

"When Shika-kun came to get me from the bathroom in the restaurant, he found me in a…predicament with another man. I tried to explain that it was a one-time deal and it would never happen again only if he gave me a second chance but he didn't take the bait. He just didn't listen. He looked so heartbroken...and I can't stop the guilt from pouring into every inch of my body and soul! I couldn't...He just...I'm not...down the drain...heart...broken...guilty..." Ino began sobbing her eyes out and I heard Ino's bed squeak from the pressure of her body (and I couldn't help but remember when the bed used to do that with us).

I _almost _crawled out from under the bed to comfort her. She may have broken my heart and trust but she was still a childhood friend that I cared deeply for. I couldn't just abandon her at all. Although I was curious about the term she had used. "Bait" wasn't a normal word people used because they wanted a second chance. It was usually for a trick of some kind. I had squinted my eyes shut, wondering what Ino was trying to play with me.

"Umm...what was the predicament?" Temari asked again.

"...I was kissing and groping another man in the middle of the woman's bathroom." She replied shakily. The image replayed again in my head and my heart burned more with betrayal.

"So you're upset because you cheated on your boyfriend?"

Sakura piped up. "No. She's upset because he broke-up with her afterwards." I could just see Sakura rolling her eyes at Temari.

None of this was making sense. Why would she be upset when she was thinking soberly and rationally about cheating on her boyfriend?

Ino picked up speed after jumping off her bed and headed towards the two girls. "NO! That's a lie. Shikamaru was just in the heat of the moment..." Yeah right. "He doesn't mean it and he'll come crawling back to me because we are in love with each other! And people in love stay together forever! We are just arguing that's it...He'll realize he needs me and can't live without me. He just needs some time to think it all over." Ino calmed down a bit after she explained what was going on in her head.

What I couldn't believe was that she actually thought I wanted to get back with her, let alone crawling back? That's definitely pushing it, big time. I'm not sure if I could or if I even want to. Temari popped back in my head, I wouldn't be able to go after her.

Laughter resonated through the room and punctured the brief silence.

"Are you serious chick? Of course he broke-up with you." Temari began to explain. "He isn't going to be able to trust a cheating whore like you again. He is probably thinking about it and realizing he's better off than getting hurt again. You guys aren't getting back together. Face the facts for once in your life. People in love can fall out of it and can leave each other. It's the way life works so get used to it, little princess." She snarled the last comment directed at Ino.

A banshee scream came next and I tried to peer out from under the bed to see what the hell was going on.

Temari and Ino were screaming at each other while Ino was beginning to throw things around the room, and it didn't matter what she picked up. She was chucking them at the other blonde who I realized unconsciously that she had changed in the bathroom while Ino was explaining everything to her.

The door opens up to reveal Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto walking in the midst of chaos.

"Whoa buddy! What the hell is going on here?" Naruto screeched.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good." Sasuke replied and also avoided a random object making flight towards his head.

I was frozen under the bed, away from the battle, and had no plan on what to begin to do. I have never been in any situation like this before, I admitted to myself quietly.

"Take this you slut!" Ino screamed as she threw a vase with purple flowers covering it from the bottom to the top. I remember vaguely that I had given that to her as a gift a few months back.

The vase, I predicted would hit the door near to Temari, but I was wrong (why do I have to be proven wrong?). It was spot on. It shattered as it came into contact with Temari's arm. The blood crept down her arm and had stained Temari's flawless skin. It began to drip all the way down to the floor, and ruin the cream colored carpet. The drops of blood hit the ground like raindrops hitting the cement during a storm.

Surprisingly, Temari didn't scream. She gritted her teeth in pain but that was it. If it was me I would have at least said a small complaint. This girl was tough, tougher than she let people know her as. I had to give her props.

I was about to reveal my hiding spot to go and help her from bleeding to death but Gaara looked beyond pissed and I'm not exactly sure if I should get involved with him yet. He was not a guy you would want to be on his bad side.

"You are dead blondie, say your last words." Then he charged towards Ino, ignoring his sister in pain and all the shocked faces around him.

Thankfully, Temari was able to stop him and hold him back from murdering Ino. No one else seemed keen on trying to help Ino with Gaara looking that pissed off. It was probably safer for everyone anyways to not get involved.

"Gaara! Breathe in and out. Yeah like that. See? My arm is fine. It isn't even that deep; it probably won't even leave a scar. I just have to take the glass out and wrap it all up with some bandages. We both know I've gone through worse and that I'm a fighter. I can make it through anything the world throws at me. Remember? I know what she did was wrong, but she is human, and humans make mistakes. Please calm down. You're better than this."

And that was the end of that.

"Alright, let's get your arm cleaned and bandaged before you lose too much blood or before the wound gets infected." Gaara replied quietly.

Then the sand siblings left out the door, but not before Temari looked back slightly and smirked at me. Or at least I hoped it was me. It seemed to be directed at me.

Shuffling footsteps and quiet whispers walked out of the door also, probably wanting to escape the tension that was stirring still.

That wasn't what I was I was thinking about though currently. She said she had been through worse. How could she have been through worse? It bothered me knowing she could be going through that at home or with an ex-boyfriend of hers or she was caught by this past organization that fatally harmed her for months for ransom…

I hated my mind and how it worked sometimes.

What if she went through what I...

No. Not possible. She doesn't...or at least can't have a past like mine. No. I wouldn't allow it. To know she went through **that **and having to protect little brothers at the same time. There is no way. There is no possibility that she could have survived.

I'm not going to believe it.

I waited about ten more minutes before Ino went to the bathroom (Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari left for the infirmary and I'm guessing Sakura left since there was no more talking between the two best friends). It was my chance for escape. As soon as I crawled out slowly and stood up, Sakura's voice piped up in a whisper so Ino couldn't find me. I jumped slightly and turned towards Sakura sitting on Tenten's bed. Damn it, I thought I was in the clear.

"You need to get out now. I don't want to know why you were here in the first place or how you got there or why it's _Temari's bed _you're under. I'll be asking you later to get the full story, but you better get out before I tell Ino or before she finds out. You might as well pray for your life if that ever happens." Sakura continued to glare at me menacingly as she spoke. How could I tell her what happened? It wasn't supposed to happen.

I scurried out of the room and ran all the way to mine. Trembling, I laid in my bed and let sleep takeover before Chouji could ask any questions on my whereabouts.

I wasn't in the mood for it right now.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on Akamaru! We have to get to the dorm and get you some food!" I said lovingly towards my dog.

"Ralight Riba!" Akamaru barked back at me. Everyone else heard barking but I could hear different versions of words since I was slightly tied to a dog's DNA. It is my clan's specialty after all.

It was a calm morning so far, the light breeze blew by us gently to lighten up the heat waves hitting us on our backs. The sky was a clear blue and clouds sailed by; Shikamaru was probably out right now watching clouds. Akamaru and I loved to take walks in the morning since no one was around, it felt more beautiful, and it was slightly cooler than it is in the afternoons.

I sighed quietly to myself. This year was my last at this boarding school. This has been my sanctuary for…years. I preferred this over my own family. I felt like my friends were more important, Hinata was way more important.

That girl was the one, ever since the first day I had met her. She was so sweet and kind to me when no one else had been before. She has been in my life since and I didn't want to let her go. She was amazing, and I was her loyal friend (just like how any dog would be).

I happened to catch a whiff of lavender and I knew instantly that she was in my area. My eyes scanned the trees and various bushes around me, before I caught sight of her. She was fidgeting and her eyes were looking downcast. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and a small blush crept on her cheeks. I sometimes wondered if she ever knew that she was so beautiful. I started to head over to her and was just about to talk to her.

Then the ramen scent hit me.

Naruto had approached her before I could and began talking excitedly and rapidly to her. He was making big gestures with his hands like he normally does and she nodded along like she normally does.

I couldn't see what she saw in him. He was a dope and a clumsy one at that. He dressed like a bright maniac and acted like a lunatic. He never talked to her when other people were around and for the most part ignored her completely. It frustrated me till no end.

Why couldn't she realize he was a moron (A moron that didn't care for her but for one of her best friends)!? Why couldn't she realize that I loved her almost as much as Akamaru (I could never love anyone more than Akamaru)? Why did this happen anyways?

I growled out in frustration at this whole ordeal and began backing away from the "happy couple". Akamaru nudged my leg and began to whine like he did when he was just a small puppy.

"It's alright boy. I'm going to be fine. It's just slightly annoying right now." I padded his head to try and ease his worries. Akamaru had known about Hinata from the very beginning and would never leave my side when something upsetting happened to me.

He was the definition of loyal and the ultimate best friend. He meant everything to me and I think I'd actually kill myself if he died one day. I was glad he was a special kind of dog my family bred. They lived as long as their master did. They didn't just drop dead if their master did. The depression would hit them…I'm not sure how it works exactly.

Unfortunately, I have a job that puts both of us at risk. I sometimes question why I ever got into it but then the memories of my dad hit me and I don't question why anymore.

My dad, when I was about four I think, had been killed because of a gas station robbery. The men wanted the money behind the counter and were willing to shoot the cashier down to get it. My dad, being the hero he was, stopped the gun from reaching the cashier with his own body. He died almost instantly and I wasn't even there, though some people say that was a good thing. I wish I could have told him good-bye at least. The job came around, well the training at least, and I realized this was my way to be a hero. This was my way to protect a child from losing their parent over material objects, like money.

My phone began buzzing in my pocket and I reached for it and answered.

"Kiba, it's the chief." A mysterious male voice said.

"Is something wrong sir?" He never called unless it was a dire situation.

"Well things could get worse. We need you to pack right away and you'll be gone for about a week. Once you reach the airport and have received your boarding pass, a file will also be handed to you. That has the details of your mission and who you are going after. Oh and he needs to be terminated immediately. He is a threat to our country if he makes it over here. Do you understand?"

"Hai. I'll be ready in an hour at most." Then the call ended abruptly. "Come on Akamaru, we have some work to do." Akamaru wagged his tail like any happy dog would and followed me.

The scent of lavender hit my nose lightly and I turned slightly to see Hinata standing there. She was slightly leaning towards the right with her hands held together and her eyes shyly looking up at me. Her long hair was blowing in the breeze that was passing us.

"Kiba-kun, where are you going? I heard you on the phone…it's not your job is it?" She asked timidly. She hated when I had to go because I usually came back hurt or in a comatose state for a few days.

I smiled like I always do to try and keep her from worrying about me while I was gone. She had more important matters to think about, not some random guy.

"Hinata, you know me. I'll be okay besides it's not even my job. That was Hana." I hated lying to her. It hurt so much to do this. She couldn't know the truth of what I do though; she would be absolutely appalled. For her to know her best friend, a man who wouldn't hurt anyone, had blood staining his hands.

"Oh…alright." She looked down slightly, I doubt she believed me. "What does Hana need? When are you coming back Kiba-kun? I hope you won't miss too much of school."

I strode over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. I put my face right in front of hers and stared at her deeply. "Hinata, Hana has a snow resort a few hours away and she needs help getting it ready for the fall and winter. I'll probably be gone a week, two at most." I chuckled quietly. "Besides you shouldn't worry so much."

She smiled at me (with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life). "Alright Kiba-kun, I promise I'll try not to worry. By the way, I'll work on trying to match people up, okay?"

I sweat dropped. I swear this girl only thought of love and trying to match up people together. "Alright Hinata, you do that." I scooped her up in my arms and held her as close as possible. I breathed in her lavender scent like I was dying of oxygen. I was going to miss her so much this time. I think every time I leave I get even more attached.

I just wished sometimes she could actually see how much I was in love with her. Maybe I'd tell her one day. I pull away slowly from her and catch a glimpse of Naruto. Or maybe I won't tell her.

I finally arrived at the airport about an hour later and was currently waiting in line for my boarding pass. I hated the smells here, it was full of grimy people who were travelling and didn't have time for a decent shower. It was repulsing. My phone began to buzz once again.

"Kiba Inuzuka speaking, how can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"It's the chief. I've just received news that Mizuki has already been taken out. We are not exactly sure who did it but we have recovered the body already. The place Mizuki was hiding out in was blown to pieces. There is no sign of a structure problem with the house so we think someone placed bombs inside the building before he arrived. You are no longer assigned to this mission. Head back and we'll contact you later when we either have more information or we need your services. Abandon the mission and continue with your double life."

"Yes sir."

The phone line went dead at that point.

I sighed, frustrated because I did want to get away for a while just for some time alone away from my friends (and Hinata). I was also puzzled because since I didn't take out Mizuki and I'm on the good side, then someone else did. And that someone else wasn't a justice kind of guy. Mizuki must've done something to piss off a powerful organization. Which means shit is about to blow up real soon, and I'm going to be in the center of it all.

I smiled at Akamaru and padded his head. "Let's get back to the school boy. Hana doesn't need us anymore."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Don't worry I'm alive haha. I've been so busy! I have had so much drama with not only my friends but my family too. Plus school work is absolutely killing me. I think it's their evil plan to torture us. Plus I'm filling out college applications and they are so troublesome.**

**What'd you guys think? I love Kiba so so so so much! Anyone wants to try and guess what his job is and if he really is a good guy or not? Please give me your ideas in the reviews~ Also if you didn't know or don't remember, Mizuki is the guy who got Naruto to steal that scroll in the first episode. I know, so freaking long ago. **

**Since I got way over five reviews here is a preview:**

**A festival has come to town and it is a day of many firsts for Temari. A complication arises with Kiba and Sakura. A threat is made. But who is it towards and who is it coming from?**

**Sorry again for the late (extremely late) update. I'll try and not let it happen again…hopefully. I need at least 7 reviews for the next chapter guys! Thanks so much for reading ~**


End file.
